Create, Enjoy, Destroy
by Vieraheart15
Summary: Ada gets powers accidentally after Wesker tries to kill her because of a mishap involving a small girl and silly putty, and it doesn't help when Alexia reappears. AdaXWesker, but only because he wants to take advantage of her new abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Resident Evil is owned by Capcom. My brother and I are just having a good time making fun of it!

**This is my first real attempt at my own Resident Evil story that isn't a sarcastic oneshot about cats (although it is sarcastic). It's about Ada getting powers of her own… for disturbing reasons… and tormenting Wesker (among other things.). I'm going for humour here. Rated RR for Really Retarded. Also might contain a lemon later on.**

Ada was not happy at all. It didn't help that she just wanted some eggrolls and ended up babysitting her four-year-old niece Ming. She was sure Wesker would not appreciate her dragging the stupid child in.

"Not a word. My stupid sister… I don't know what the hell is wrong with her. I should've avoided my father's restaurant altogether. Instead I have to deal with this. Her name is Ming. She might look cute, but she's a devil. She doesn't speak English either. My sister had to get drunk that night…" Ada complained to Wesker.

"Which sister? The hot one or the one with the embarrassing disposition who makes me cringe?"

"Kim."

"Then take the kid outside and shoot her or something."

"Oh no! Where did she go?" Ming was gone.

"…And why is this a problem?" Asked Wesker.

"That's why!" Shouted Ada as pointed at a bullet hole in one of there employees side.

"Well that takes him off the payroll, heh heh heh" Laughed Wesker as he scratched the mans name off the list.

"Ow whose idea was it to give a 4 year old gun?" Asked the man.

"What gun?" Asked Wesker "Let's see they're all there…Ada?" Asked Wesker.

"What? I didn't know it was loaded!" Said Ada.

"That's what all Asians say. That's why Pearl Harbor happened!"

"I'm Chinese. That was the Japanese, you racist!"

"Uh…why did you even…forget it, do you have life insurance?" Asked Wesker raising his eyebrow.

"Why are you asking that?" Asked Ada suspiciously.

"Oh no reason, go find your retard of a niece." Said Wesker.

"Oookkkkaaaayyyy whatever." Replied Ada.

As Ada walked out of the room, Wesker turned around and said "Soon my pet, soon" as he stroked the Killer7.

Ada found Ming playing with various samples. It was a good thing most of them were fake or else there would've been real trouble. She took the child and began yelling at her in Chinese. Two of the scientists watched.

"Dude, half-Chinese chick yelling at three-quarter Chinese kid. How hot is that?" The first guy said, picking up the vials.

"She's kind of being harsh, isn't she?"

"You understand Chinese?"

"I'm reading the subtitles. Apparently, 'Ming' means some kind of tea."

"You've never been the same since Wesker changed his outfit."

When Ada went back to Wesker, he was staring at a sketch book. He showed Ming several of the drawings, making sure Ada didn't see.

"Here color these in instead of being a dumb-uss" Said Wesker handing the toddler the sketch book "Hello Subway? Could I get a delivery…What do you mean not after your last delivery boy tried to eat you?!" Shouted Wesker "Ada!"

"What? What do you want I'm on the phone?" Shouted back Ada, trying to get in contact with Kim.

"Can you make dinner tonight? Subway has been getting suspicious ever since the last delivery guy vanished…inexplicably…" Said Wesker.

"Inexplicably! You shot the guy in the head and dragged him in as food for your monsters!" Yelled Ada in reply.

"You need to make food for your monsters!"

"Monsters? Which one, my evil niece or Xiao?"

"Ming and I. The stupid half-Asian cat can wait."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! BE NICE TO MY KITTY!"

"She's loud and keeps me up."

"She can't help it. Her father was a Siamese, and Siamese cats are loud, and she's also in heat."

"Have her fixed."

"She tells me she wants to have children someday. Just like me, hint-hint."

"Not happening. Where's Ming?"

"Not again."

"Well, she's talented. That's something." Wesker said, holding up Ming's drawing.

"Oh lord. She drew me getting killed. Well, after today, that doesn't sound so bad…"

"You know, that can go from drawing to reality really fast."

"Would you stop it with the death threats?"

"Oh me so sowwy"

WHAM

"Stop being so racist you insensitive jerk!"

"Oh, should I look like Willy Wonka?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You have too much blood!" Wesker asked, holding the Killer7.

"Uh, what?"

Bam!

"What the hell, Wesker"

"Hurts like a bitch, don't it?"

"You shot me in the knee for no reason!"

"Go collect your niece and then make dinner!"

One of the random employees walked in, holding Ming, only the girl was minus her clothes. "This yours Ada?"

"Yeah. Just tie her to a chair somewhere." Ada said angrily. "My sister is an idiot. She HAD to get drunk that night and sleep with that guy. And when _I_ get drunk, somebody has restraint!"

"Ada, was your mother Irish?"

"Well, yes, but… hey! Are you implying that I drink too much? That was one time!"

"Which one of you Wesker?" Asked a woman who looked rather like Ada.

"Kim, take the kid before I kill your entire family, including your sister here. I have nightmares about you. Ada, did you have to reveal the secret location of The Organization's top secret base? Remind me to kill you after dinner." Wesker stated. Kim picked up Ming and left without much of a fuss.

"It's a good thing Kim is so stupid."

"I'm still killing you."

Ada smiled. "That sounds good. I hate Kim and everything. My life is a mess. I'll just reincarnate someday, like my father has undoubtedly by now." She was kidding, like she often did, but Wesker was angry and decided to end the threats and start acting.

Wesker picked up the Killer7 again and pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Ada prepared to be killed. When she started working for Wesker she had a feeling this was how she was going to die.

Click! Click!

"What the hell is wrong with this? It's loaded! What is this all through it?" Wesker asked. Ada looked at the gun.

"It appears to be… silly putty. Ming struck again." Ada replied.

"I just shot you in the leg right before your hideous sister appeared! When could that child have had a chance to do this?"

"Even I don't know how she pulls off half of the things she does. One time, she managed to replace an order of beef chow mein with dog biscuits. Kim doesn't even have a dog."

"You get to live a while longer. At least for a few more hours. The good news is I've decided not to shoot you. The mention of dogs gives me another idea. I need to have this cleaned out. I'll just have you euthanized instead."

"What was that?"

Several of Wesker's other employees were already attempting to restrain Ada. She was not willing to go down without a fight, even though she was hurt from the shot to her leg. Otherwise she would've probably killed the entire team. The men managed to eventually get her to the point where they could tie her up.

"Ada, this is quite disappointing. This is not at all how I planned on killing you if you proved to be a problem. I was going to capture Kennedy, and kill him in front of you beforehand. Then I was going to shoot you. I was hoping you'd beg for mercy." Wesker said. One of his employees went and got a syringe.

"I don't beg." Ada hissed.

"Ada, it is a shame I have to destroy you. You know what they say, behind every great man there is a woman. I had hopes that you would be that woman."

"I'm not going to make this fun. See how I've totally given up and am awaiting the inevitable."

"Men? Shut her up for good. I'm tired of listening to her voice."

Ada didn't even flinch when she was injected. At least it was going to be quick. Wesker started laughing as Ada stopped moving. Of course, what she was feeling was not at all what she expected. She was supposed to be tiring, almost as though she were falling asleep. It wasn't like that at all.

"Make sure she's dead, and then dispose of the remains." Wesker said as he began walking off. The scientist who had injected Ada tried feeling for a pulse, but Ada suddenly grabbed his arm and threw him. She broke the ropes restraining her and the employees freaked out, thinking she was a zombie. Wesker turned around and Ada was standing, looking stronger than ever. The wound on her leg was no longer bleeding, although it was still there.

"Ming must've switched the drugs." Ada said.

"You lucky bitch! You are going to die today if it kills me too! Men! Whichever one of you kills Ada gets a raise!" Wesker yelled. Some of the employees opened fire on Ada. She started dodging. Wesker had never seen anyone move so fast. It was inhuman.

Great. Ming had totally ruined Wesker's life. Now Ada was fast.

The Eurasian woman launched herself at the men, and bit one of them hard. She started scratching at the others like a wild animal. Wesker went and forced the scientist Ada had thrown to his feet. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! I WANTED HER DEAD, NOT STRONGER THAN EVER!!"

"I-I think her niece switched the poison with the ability enhancer Jones was tinkering with." The man said.

"What ability enhancer?"

"He wanted to give it to you, make you even more powerful than ever. I was supposed to keep it a secret. It hasn't been tested. It might still kill her, even though the way she's tearing through the ranks, it looks like Jones' experiment was a success."

"Well, I know she's fast… and strong. I think I may have a use for her yet. Get me Jones. I want to know exactly what powers she's supposed to have developed."

"Jones is dead. Ada just ripped his head off with her bare hands."

Ada stopped and looked around. Then she looked horrified. She had killed dozens and dozens of people before. It was her job. But she had never killed without thought. It was just stupid. She didn't kill mindlessly, because that was suicide. And she didn't understand how she had done it too. What was with the claws? She was no wild animal. She was far more intelligent than half the people Wesker employed, even the scientists.

"Forget Jones. I just had the most deliciously brilliant idea ever…" Wesker said, staring at Ada, who was trying to get her claws to go back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Ada figured out that by relaxing, the claws went back to normal. It was the hardest thing in the world to relax at that moment, but she had always been able to keep herself calm during these kinds of moments. It was possibly because she spent a lot of alone time meditating just like her father had taught her when she was little. The rest of her alone time was filled with thoughts of Leon Kennedy, but if Wesker knew that…

"Ada, get over here!" Wesker yelled. Ada's claws returned, but she kept her mind this time. Oh lord. This was Hell Week all wrapped up in one day.

Wesker didn't attack Ada, he started applauding. "Brava Ada. You actually made yourself useful once more."

"What I did... I'm sorry I destroyed half the staff. Killing is my life, but that was uncalled for. I don't know what made me do that. If it would please you, I will commit Hara-Kiri."

"You will do no such thing. This may be a mistake, but you get to live. You are dismissed for now. I have something I need to check. I'll see you later. Go to your sister's restaurant and torment her for me, would you? I know killing her means Ming all the time until I blast that kid's cute little head off for putting silly putty in the Killer7, which is the only reason your sister is alive now."

Ada set one foot in her father's restaurant and was greeted by seething mad Kim. Apparently, Ming had pulled something else.

"Ada! Where Ming get Crazy Glue, or whatever it called?!" Kim yelled.

"It's good to see you too. Wow, you're two years younger than me and you've already got two kids and another on the way. Watch the anger sis." Ada stated calmly.

"This not funny. Ming glue many pork spareribs to wall."

"I just wanted some eggrolls. You didn't have to saddle me with the devil with pigtails. I don't know where she got the glue, but I'm sure we can somehow scrape the spareribs off of the wall."

Kim handed Ada a wallpaper scraper. "That what you think! She get glue from your work! You scrape ribs off wall!"

"So will I ever get my eggrolls?"

"Ming and Reilly eat last eggrolls! I have to make more if you want them! You want to work me to death! You always hate me, just like everyone else!"

"Damn. I'm glad I didn't inherit this place. Kim, I can take orders. You need to go rest. Ming and Reilly turned out wrong; and it's probably due to the way you take care of yourself. I don't want another messed up niece or nephew. By the way, I have to bring Xiao home tomorrow. Wesker is tired of her yowling at night."

"That stupid cat of yours! She run out of kitchen last time she here! Make customers think we serve cat! We lose much business for long time!"

It was a good thing Kim didn't notice Ada's fingernails turn back into wicked claws, or that Ada didn't get upset enough to go mad again. Ada went into the kitchen and found a mess. Ming was a disaster, and everything she touched…

Well, almost everything. Ada did owe the brat her life. And her new abilities. Kim would have to repaint the kitchen of House of Wong, but claws were a lot more effective than any wallpaper remover at scraping spareribs off of walls.

Kim came in after a while and saw what was going on. She stared, terrified at the claws her sister had grown, not speaking. Ada didn't even notice her at first.

"Yeah, you like these? They're the result of yet another botched attempt at my life. Your daughter is to thank for both. I don't know what else is going to happen, but I do not feel good. I already know my reflexes have also improved. I got shot in the leg too, and that barely hurts anymore, so my healing rate has increased. I can make the claws go away until I get stressed out again, so you'll be seeing a lot of them. Maybe I can use these powers to my advantage. Wesker has never treated me like a woman, just another pawn in his twisted game. But I will soon show him that this pawn just moved across the chess board and has become a queen."


	4. Chapter 4

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

It had been quite a day for Ada, between Ming and the powers and scraping the spareribs off the wall. It was finally a relief when she went to bed, Xiao the cat coming in to curl up on her. She knew it was only going to get worse. Wesker wanted those powers, of that she was sure. She didn't even know what all she could do. Only Jones had known that and she had ripped him into tiny pieces in her madness.

For once, Ada kind of wished Krauser was still alive. She wanted to kill him with her claws for his continual mockery of her race (and gender). She hoped he had been reincarnated as a full-blooded Chinese child, preferably a girl. That would teach the racist a lesson.

Ada stroked Xiao and started thinking about Leon. He wouldn't want her now. She was a freak. He would never want to see her again and would go right to that obnoxious Claire Redfield chick who Ada wanted to shoot repeatedly. Well, he could join a whole list of people who hated her. Nobody ever seemed to care for Ada very long. She thought it might be different with Leon. She thought he was her soulmate.

Ada's mother had died a long time ago, when Kim was only eleven and Ada's other sister Gwynneth was four. She was Irish and an old-fashioned Catholic. It always bothered Ada to hear that every time she did something wrong, it was going to cause her to go to hell. She never doubted it, but it was still not fun to hear. That was why Ada turned to Buddhism for a while and learned how to meditate and other things from her father, and started living a totally different life.

Ada's father didn't seem to like her very much either after she dropped religion almost totally after finding out Buddhists were not allowed to practice violence. At least he still talked to her. He was killed by the Chinese Mafia right after Kim got married; at least that was what her sister had said. According to Kim, he never spoke to her again after she married Hao Shen and had Ming. Ada wished she could've been there for Kim like she had been after their mother died, but that was shortly after her supposed death. Gwynneth had told Ada that Kim stopped caring what she did for some time and it took a long time to get back on her feet. Kim didn't like Ada because she had left her with their eight year old sister. Now Gwynneth was sixteen, the same age Kim was when Ada disappeared.

Xiao was the only thing Ada seemed to have. She liked animals more than she liked people, and the cat was half-Siamese, half regular shorthair so she suited Ada very well. She didn't like anyone else (except for Wesker for some strange reason), and especially not other cats. And nobody else liked the animal either. She had a loud meow, which came from her sire, a purebred Siamese, and seemed to constantly be in heat because Ada refused to have her fixed.

"Xiao, you're lucky. You don't have to deal with this kind of nonsense. You get whatever you want. I have got to find you a mate someday. Maybe a nice Himalayan. You like that idea? I've always wanted a Himalayan. Of course, you'd have to like him too or I'd never force you together. If Leon doesn't like me when he finds out about the powers, I'll find someone else for me too." Ada whispered, petting her cat.

Ada really dreaded going back to Wesker, but she knew she'd have to or he'd hunt her down and capture her anyway. There was one other time she had been really scared of him and that was during the only time the two had ever slept together. She couldn't even remember what possessed them, but she did remember it being very unpleasant for the both of them. It was almost like a battle to the death, and it almost was. She didn't remember much, as she passed out right in the middle of it. What he planned to do to her was probably just as unpleasant.


	5. Chapter 5

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

**I think my timeline from the last chapter is severely messed up… forgive me. **

**Now, on another note, I know this is rated M, but I don't like using certain words and will not add them, so some things might sound a touch childish.**

Wesker had so many plans for Ada and her powers. Only Jones had known exactly all what she'd develop and Ada had killed him. The other scientists only knew a little bit. In order to get what he wanted from the Chinese woman, Wesker would have to keep her happy. Of course, she'd have to learn to control her abilities before she went on another killing spree.

Ada walked in, a confident look on her face. She had done a lot of thinking the previous night and had a plan of her own. She was not going to let Wesker dominate her anymore. They were either equals or she'd take over for herself. She probably could do so easily. Xiao had scratched her in an attempt to play and she realized she recovered from injury at an unbelievable rate, and small cuts and scratches didn't last long at all. She didn't want to know how far this regeneration went by testing things.

"Good morning Miss Wong. Wesker has a mission for you." One of the remaining workers said. He was terrified of Ada, but Wesker told the rest of his lackeys they were to pretend she hadn't done anything or he'd give them a reason to REALLY be afraid.

"I am not taking any more of Wesker's lousy missions that leave him nice and safe and me almost dead. I have powers now too. Maybe better powers than his T-virus kitty cat eyes and such." Ada said calmly. She didn't want to have another freak-out and kill any more employees without being ordered to.

A chair spun around and there was Wesker. "I was sitting here, hoping you'd show up. I really didn't want to have to lose any more of my followers hunting you down, and there was the risk of them damaging the merchandise too… I do want you alive, you know."

"My sister made a reservation for Chris and Jill for tomorrow, and Jill was like 'hey, you're Leon's friend, aren't you?' because she probably saw all the pictures Leon carries around for classified reasons, and Chris just thought I was a prostitute. Jill invited us on a double date, AND WE'RE GOING!"

"That's what you think. I'm going to do nothing but research your power until I find out how to best use you for my purposes."

Ada got mad. She not only got claws this time, but fangs. Wesker thought that was one of the most disturbing things he had seen, at least since he looked in the mirror and realized he looked like a freaking cat and maybe that was why Xiao was so attracted to him. Maybe that stupid animal decided he was a cat and an attractive enough cat to be her mate.

"You really think giving me that look and baring those freak fangs is going to make me go on this date with Captain Moron and Jill? You'll have to do better than that." Wesker sneered. Ada dragged him to his feet, and looked him straight in the eyes. Wesker still didn't seem to be bothered.

"Al, we're going." Ada growled. Wesker really hated when she called him that. He slapped the woman and she let go. Then she kicked him hard. He kept hitting her and hitting her, and she would get back up and either kick, or scratch, or bite like an animal.

The battle ended ten minutes later with both parties beaten half to death, but Ada had done more damage with her new powers than even she thought possible. Not to mention she would probably be hale and healthy again within a day. Wesker… he'd be fine too.

"Okay, we'll go on this stupid double date, but you have to do what I want next week and I promise you won't like it. Sometimes I wish I had just left you where I found you dying! Why had I brought you here and let my scientists save you? I'm probably paralyzed!" Wesker was raging. Blood oozed from a savage bite wound on his shoulder.

"All except your mouth, obviously. I'll get the men on this. You'll be fine." Ada said, trying to get up. She was still hurt though, and fell again.

"This had better not get infected. I don't like thinking about all the things you've had in your mouth. Lousy Chinese. You guys eat anything and everything."

"Remind me to kick you in a _very_ important place once I can get up. Will you stop being so racist? I'm not just Chinese you know. My father was Chinese. My mother was Lacey Hennessey Wong, and she was full-blooded Irish."


	6. Chapter 6

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

**My brother and I have been planning this chapter for a while, working out the bugs and everything. I hope it's as amusing to you as it is to us.**

Wesker would not shut up about not wanting to go on this stupid double date. Ada was wearing a green dress, which was a pleasant change from her usual red. Wesker could not be persuaded to dress in anything other than what he usually wore.

"Now, you are going to behave tonight! I don't want to have to tear out of the restaurant in a mad dash before the police get there, are we clear?" Ada hissed. Wesker gave her a look that clearly stated he wasn't making any promises (since he had to have his shoulder bandaged from the brutal bite and it was making him mad, he was not going to be cooperative).

Jill and Chris were already waiting. Apparently, Kim had enough eggrolls made tonight. Chris was eating them, going for a supposed world record (at least according to Jill.).

"Sorry we're late, but Mulan here decided it was the one night she didn't want to wear a red dress, and we had to search her wardrobe for a half hour just to find something she'd wear!" Wesker complained.

"Well at least I didn't decide to wear the same thing I've been wearing since the day we met, _Captain_ Wesker. Or is it General now?"

"Wesker, tell your hooker she's really pretty. I would, but I don't speak Japanese." Chris said. Ada narrowed her eyes.

"That isn't a hooker. She's Leon's friend. Her name is Ada Wong, and besides she's Chinese. Her sister owns the restaurant." Jill whispered.

"And I understand English too. I'm not like Kim's husband and daughter." Ada just about yelled.

Wesker was whispering something to Chris, who immediately repeated a long sentence in Chinese that translated into "Tell your ugly sister to bring more eggrolls, you whore!" Wesker laughed, Jill didn't get it, and Ada hid her hands under the table to hide the claws that were replacing her normal fingernails at record speed. She was seriously tempted to kill all three of them right there. Wesker was in deep trouble when this was over, that was all she knew.

"Jill, please take this, and apply it to Chris's stupid mouth." Wesker said, holding a roll of duct tape.

"All I wanted was to tell Ava the Japanese hooker how pretty she was, and how I could pay her more than you probably do."

"Al, may I kill him?" Ada asked under her breath so only Wesker could hear.

"Not tonight. Any other time you'd get to take your anger out on a helpless animal like Chris, and I'd laugh, but not tonight."

"Hey, Wesker! Watch what I can do!" Chris yelled before he brought his fist down on a package of soy sauce, causing it to squirt all over Ada, who was sitting across from him. "I'm stronger than I used to be! I can smash packages of soy sauce… all over your hooker! Oh my God!"

"If he calls me a hooker one more time…" Ada began.

"Chris, you were smashing packets of soy sauce and ketchup and other various condiments since before we met according to Claire! That's not a test of strength; it's your typical idiocy!" Wesker yelled.

"It's his hobby. I had to replace the carpet last week for about the tenth time since he moved in. It was so covered in ketchup; you couldn't even tell the carpet was once blue. It was like a ketchup volcano erupted in my living room!" Jill explained.

"Any more eggrolls for you, or you ready to order?" Kim asked, Ming clinging to her leg. The four year old stared at Wesker, who actually seemed terrified of the girl.

"Jeez Wesker. You don't seem to like that kid. She's so cute!" Jill exclaimed, actually picking Ming up. Kim didn't seem to mind. Ada began ordering all kinds of things.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. That child is an absolute and utter demoness. Ada had the brilliant idea to bring that little monster into work yesterday and… I'd rather not relive it." Wesker growled.

"She's not a monster, she's adorable!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Hey, that's not food, that's my hair. Stop chewing on it. Ada, can you tell this kid to stop eating my hair?" Jill asked.

Ada shook her head. "I don't think she'll stop. Ming doesn't understand English, and she barely listens to anyone even if they do speak Chinese. See, this is why I don't have children yet. I can't even handle my niece. That and the fact that Wesker here won't let me have a child. I'm needed for missions. Speaking of which, one of my co-workers said I have a mission, but it was never given to me."

"This can wait until later." Wesker stated.

"Why? Is it something you don't want your friends to know about?"

"They're not my friends anymore! You're the one who demanded I come on this ridiculous excuse for a date and then took a chomp out of my arm when I refused!"

"Wesker, why are you so mean to your hooker?"

"Dammit Chris, tell me again why I agreed to marry you." Jill complained.

"Sometimes I want to get married. Al, why can't we get married?" Ada asked.

Wesker glared at her. "Because I don't like you, I want you and everyone in your family dead, and because I know that after we mate, you'll try to eat me."

"That's not funny."


	7. Chapter 7

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

**I know some parts of this story make no sense, but I'm just trying to make this funny.**

The rest of the date was a disaster. Ada didn't know how she lasted the night without killing Chris or Wesker. Chris especially. She didn't know where the idiot got the idea that what he said and did was appropriate behaviour for someone his age, but it did nothing but seriously tick her off. Now she knew why Wesker double-crossed his own team. And he was no better! He encouraged the situation, and when Ada asked him why he did, he said he thought she'd find it funny.

"Now, tell me this mission you didn't want anyone knowing about!" Ada yelled.

"Somebody forgot a little word called 'please'." Wesker growled. He still thought what had gone on was absolutely hilarious. Ada hadn't needed to react the way she did. She had gone and kicked him in the crotch several times. He wouldn't be walking anytime soon.

"You can't get up for a few days thanks to your idiocy at the restaurant resulting in a brutal punishment administered by yours truly so you can't make me do _anything_. And if you need something to do, I brought some movies. My mother wasn't a very good actress, but Gwynneth had all her work. Gwen left her tapes when she moved to Ireland a few years back. Enjoy ten or so hours of the sarcastic comments of Lucilla 'Lacey' Hennessey!"

"You get outside. I have everything set up. The mission is to see exactly what kind of powers you've developed. If you hadn't killed Jones, I wouldn't have to be forcing you to do this. Take no weapons. I see what happens whenever you get upset. You are a weapon, and that is why I have to learn to use you."

"I will be used no more. I will do this, but only because I want to see what else I'm capable of."

"You're capable of making dinner tonight, that's all I know."

"Let's not get back to that. That's what started this whole mess. I'm going outside. And you're watching these movies. I have it all set up. You can't get up because of what I did, and I'm going outside. Enjoy." Ada hissed before going outside.

Wesker seemed to have his employees go to extremes to tick Ada off. A whole arena of dummies resembling Leon was what she was supposed to practice on. She still wondered how Leon would feel when he found out about the powers. She took out a magic marker and drew sunglasses on every last one of the dummies to make them look a touch less like someone she loved and more like the man she was going to destroy for more than one reason.

Wesker wasn't the only person Ada wanted to destroy either. There were a few others who had wronged her so, including her mother's former manager who had also been an Umbrella operative. He had been obsessed with Lacey Hennessey and when she left him for Sana Wong, he decided if he couldn't have her, nobody could. Lacey wasn't stupid though, and it took many years for this monster to track her down and have her killed. It made Ada furious just thinking about it. Seeing her mother die right in front of her was what had originally made her believe she was incapable of love. It was supposedly love that had caused that, wasn't it? And she hadn't known it was a sick Umbrella operative until she had teamed up with Wesker.

Ada wanted to find Leon, but she had no interest in destroying him if he didn't accept the powers. She'd make him see that they were a blessing, not a curse, and even if she could pass it on to any children they might have that wouldn't be a bad thing.

Ada sighed. There she was again, thinking about Leon. She had to focus on the task at hand. If she thought about Leon too much, she'd not be able to focus on her anger enough to generate the claws. That was why she was reminding herself of everything that had gone wrong for her in the first place.

Kim's husband Hao… now there was an enraging man. Kim was a smart woman and she could've done a lot better. Hao Shen practically controlled her. Ada had no clue how Kim had convinced him to allow her to give their son an Irish name. Gwynneth had tried to keep Kim from marrying him and if Ada hadn't been busy she would've too. Kim had slept with Hao after getting extremely drunk and conceived Ming, and she figured it would be the right thing to do to get married. Now she was miserable. Just thinking about the pain her sister was enduring because of one reckless night made Ada mad enough. The claws were sharper than ever.

Ada lunged at the first target and ran it through with the claws. Her anger made her lose most control and she started tearing apart the rest of the dummies. If she hadn't been imagining doing the same thing to Hao, she'd be happy. Fighting kept her calm for some reason. It was in her blood. Her Chinese ancestors fought against many invaders. She barely even noticed when she tore right through a dummy and off a cliff. Damn that Wesker and his idea to set this up on a ledge…

Great, just great. Now Ada had done it. Now she was going to die. She hoped she would be reincarnated as a caterpillar so she could turn into a butterfly. They had much nicer wings than the black batlike ones on her back.

Wait a moment…


	8. Chapter 8

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Ada rather liked her newest ability. If she had had that kind of power in Spain, she wouldn't have ended up nearly getting sacrificed. And in Raccoon City… if she could fly during that fiasco, she probably would've ended up married to Leon by now. The wings were like the claws and fangs. Once she had managed to fly back to safety, they vanished. She did think they looked rather good on her, even if they made her look like a demoness. Not even Wesker could fly, and he had awesome powers of his own. She did like butterfly wings better, but wings were wings.

Ada didn't know how Wesker would react when he found out about this. He was still ticked about the fact that Ada had kicked him so hard he couldn't stand up and then left him with nothing but some seriously cruddy movies. Her mother was the most annoying actress he had ever seen. How could one of his own former Umbrella co-workers have become so smitten with her he refused to allow her to be happy with a Chinese man? Ross was so obsessed with Lacey Hennessey… he had pictures of her all through his files. When Ada had found those by sheer accident, she had gone berserk. She had thought her mother's death to be random, but finding out that some low-ranking jerk named Jeremy Ross had hired an assassin to kill the woman he supposedly loved… she hated herself for becoming an assassin herself as a result. At least she had gotten over it. Wesker would've had to have shot her just to shut her up.

Anyway, Ada was sure Wesker wasn't going to be happy. She wanted to find Leon and show him what she could do and find out how he felt about her after finding out she had powers now. And the way Wesker had been looking at her the past few days… she didn't know what to make of it. He hated her with a passion; she had known that since day one. He'd have her killed at he slightest provocation, and since she had brought a fake Plagas sample… she was lucky he hadn't killed her then and there. And now she was possibly more powerful than him. What did he want with her?

Ada was used to getting lecherous looks from her other co-workers and her sister's disgusting husband, but not from Wesker. And he apparently didn't enjoy their one time either, even though he didn't pass out in the middle of it like she had. She was sure he'd never treat her like anything more than another one of his lackeys. And even if he wanted to… she was not willing to let him take advantage of her. What was Wesker trying to pull? Did he know a way to extract her powers and was attempting to lull her into a false sense of security? If so, he had a funny way of doing so. All it did was freak her out.

No, Ada did not trust Wesker. She knew better than that. She had to keep her wits about her or she'd end up dead, just like if she had no powers. She couldn't control these abilities fully either. They seemed to appear only at times of great distress. Ada wanted to learn how to generate the claws or wings at will. That was the only way these powers would be of any use to her.

Wesker had set a tracker to monitor Ada, so while he couldn't get up, he could see her progress (and ignore the horrible movies). The wings were impressive. Ada was going to be useful to him once she gained full control over her powers. Although Ada thought she was dominant, Wesker still could bend her to his will somehow. He knew several ways that would definitely make the woman listen. She'd be the ultimate weapon under his control, and he knew her weakness.

Wesker knew that Ada would seek out Leon Kennedy soon enough. She would want to know if he still cared about her now that she was a mutant. If Kennedy was threatened, there would be no way Ada wouldn't get upset, and that was when her powers always awakened. Even without control, she'd react to any threat to Leon. Wesker would just have to give her an excuse to see Leon. Hopefully she wouldn't suspect that it was a setup just to use her again. She could sometimes sense that kind of thing.

Ada knew Wesker would be monitoring her, but she didn't know if he caught anything past her falling off the edge. The trackers were kind of small, and it was possible they missed the wings. She didn't think it very likely though. Was she ever in trouble now…


	9. Chapter 9

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

**I was checking out a forum that dealt with Leon and Ada, and how Ada probably isn't her real name (for some very convincing reasons), so I found a name that could be shortened into Ada.**

Wesker was rather interested in the fact that Ada could fly. Yes, he had seen that, and that seemed more interesting than the claws. Of course, if she learned how to use those wings she'd escape to visit Leon constantly, and Wesker couldn't have that going on. He had big plans for Ada and the powers that had assimilated with the Chinese woman's blood.

"I take it from the look on your face you saw that I'm a dragon now." Ada said when she came back in. "And I'd really appreciate it if you'd wipe that smile off. I've been getting some really bad ideas since I've gotten these powers, and I'd rather they weren't encouraged. My mind says once was enough, but I'm not even going to say what the rest of me wants!"

"Dragon? Hardly. What you just said makes me believe you are more of a succubus." Wesker said. Ada did not like that look.

"What do you want with me?"

"You must learn how to use that power of yours. I do want to find out if you can pass it on, but not until you learn how to use it at will."

Ada backed off. The claws generated. Had Wesker been saying what she thought he was saying? Did he see her as nothing more than a female to be bred to produce his next pawn now that she had these powers? A child's mind could be bent to Wesker's will easily, and Ada did not want to see that happen. "You did not just say that!"

"I am on every most wanted list in the world. Surely you see that I need an heir to take over should the worst happen. And I am middle-aged as well. Suppose something should happen? You are the perfect age to be used. It's not as though I intend to kill you. And the combination of both our powers… can't you imagine it? You could give birth to the future ruler of the entire world!"

"For the last year, you've been telling me how you're going to have me fixed; how you don't want me because of some stupid reason like I'll eat you after we mate; how I can't have children because I can't handle my niece…"

"That was before I had my brilliant idea. What's wrong? I thought you liked children, Adriana."

Ada was furious. Wesker barely called her by her first name until recently, and she told him never to use her full first name again. She knew she should've never introduced him to Gwynneth. Gwynneth refused to call her Ada, even though Ada referred to her sister as Gwen. Gwen even refused to call Kim by her nickname. It was always Kimberly. "What have I told you about that? I know it's my name, you know it's my name, and Gwen won't stop calling me that. I hate Adriana. It's Ada, got me?"

"I'll call you what I want to call you, Adriana Lucilla Wong."

"Lousy Jeremy Ross… keeping that damned record on my mother and eventually me and the rest of my family just so he could harass us. I'm glad he's dead. I wish I never found his records. And if you can call me what you want, I'll call you what I want, _Al_."

"Just go somewhere and concentrate on learning to control yourself. I don't want to see you until you do. I want to see wings on command next time you show yourself here or else you won't believe what I'll do to you..." Wesker said. Ada knew he was serious.

Ada wanted to control her powers. If she was truly as strong as she believed herself to be, she had to gain command over the abilities. Once that was achieved, who knew what she could pull off? She was possibly the most powerful woman alive, and it would be a horrible thing not to use that to her advantage.

Ada didn't know where exactly she would go to train her abilities, but she knew one thing. If she could find out where Leon was, she wanted to be with him. The powers seemed to do horrible things to her hormones. Wesker was right when he said she was more like a succubus than a dragon. She didn't know if Leon would like that idea either. Even if he accepted the powers, would he accept the fact that she could be considered a lover now, not a fighter? Probably, but Ada believed that what she was was far beyond an ordinary lover. Her feelings were somewhere halfway between raw alpha female instinct and love. And she didn't know what would happen if her desire wasn't satisfied.


	10. Chapter 10

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Leon had been located, but if Wesker found out exactly where it would mean death. It was especially dangerous since it had been one of Wesker's other lackeys who had contacted Ada and told her where Leon was and didn't tell Wesker. Ada was too useful to destroy, but any other of the pawns could be sacrificed in a second if it meant the destruction of Leon Kennedy.

Ada was driven by desire. Not just desire for Leon, but desire for control over her powers. Her mind was going over everything once more. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to take it. That was how she operated. It was how she always had.

Leon would probably be expecting Ada to show up soon. She was about due to come in and interfere. Yes, her interference had saved his life more than once, but it was still… well, interference. He was in love with her, but neither one of them knew if the feeling was mutual with her. Ada didn't know much about love. She had given up on it a long time ago. It was Leon who had made her realize love was real. Wesker didn't love her; he simply toyed with her endlessly, almost like a cat would play with a mouse before it killed it.

Ada decided she needed to take a break from her search. Things were getting out of control too fast. She couldn't simply swoop in and take what she wanted from Leon. Powers or not, she wasn't going to force him to do anything. She didn't even know if he'd still like her after he found out her little secret. She was no longer human, and Leon might not only hate her when he found out, he might just end up trying to kill her. She wanted to have sex with him, not end up fleeing for her life.

The filthy thoughts were continual too. Ada had slept with three of the other employees before leaving just to keep herself calm long enough to concentrate on finding Leon. It wasn't much different than usual. She kept a "Score Book" where she rated every man she slept with, and she had been keeping the book since she was fourteen and had slept with her first. She couldn't keep track of how many men she had been with anymore. She knew how to keep herself safe and everything. And she wasn't about to sleep with Wesker again. Not only was it unpleasant, but after Wesker told her what he wanted from her, she vowed to never let the cat/man/thing touch her again.

Ada found a stream. She wanted to wash the filthy thoughts from her head, but she'd settle for keeping herself clean. Wesker had once told her she would have to pay the water bill if she didn't stop taking two showers a day. She hadn't taken one since she had left. She would've preferred finding a hotel or something other than a really cold river. It was so cold she was afraid she'd go into hypothermia if she stayed in longer than fifteen minutes.

It wasn't cold outside and it hadn't been for a while, so Ada didn't understand how the hell the stream was SO FREAKING COLD. She didn't know what possessed her to actually get in the water. Nothing like a little frostbite to make things go from bad to worse, and she didn't have any power that made it any less cold. All it did was make her nipples erect. She couldn't stand it any longer, she had to get out and dry off or she'd freeze to death!

Ada realized how stupid she had been and hadn't really packed. She had two red dresses, but nothing that would warm her up. She should've at least brought a towel too. Too bad she hadn't gone and found Leon. _He'd_ keep her warm. She had never slept with him, but she wanted to change that as soon as she convinced him her powers were a good thing.

Well, mostly a good thing. The increased libido was something Ada could've done without. She was already pretty bad, considering the Score Book and the fact that she had lost her virginity at fourteen. Now she wanted Leon so much it hurt and wasn't even sure he'd want her around.

Ada managed to dry off and put on her other dress. Now the question was where she was going to sleep. She could sleep outside, even though that wasn't the most appealing idea in the world she had done it before; or there was the other option of finding a hotel at this hour. And then there was option number three: go the rest of the way and find Leon and hope he hadn't gone to sleep yet.

Ada started concentrating on the wings. That was the real reason she had come all this way in the first place, to control these powers, and it would be an easier way to get to her other goal. She had only been able to halfway control the generation of the claws, and to do that even she had to get really angry. She knew what had to be done. Ada had to find a steep ledge and leap off of it. That would awaken the powers like before or she'd die. Her new powers had a habit of being the difference between life and death.


	11. Chapter 11

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Even though the means to generate the wings were terrifying, flying was still amazing, and the one power Ada knew about that Wesker could not match. She steered clear of highly populated areas, even though it was late. She didn't want to be seen like this. She looked a lot like some kind of demon, and she didn't want anyone innocent to see her. Killer though she was, she didn't like hurting the innocent, and if anyone saw her she'd have to make sure they kept quiet. Wesker would not like the news of these powers getting out. It was bad enough that Kim knew. Being seen at night, with bat wings… she looked like either a demoness or vampiress.

Ada also found that her senses were slightly sharper than normal too. Probably in reaction to her desire. She didn't particularly find this too useful at the moment, but it would possibly make stalking a hit a lot easier if she could sniff out her target like a hound, or hear him and take him out before he could notice her. Right now all it was doing was helping her avoid being seen. She had to find Leon. She was going crazy. She had wanted him since Raccoon City, but she had never needed him this badly.

Ada spotted her destination. Leon had picked a nice place to live. _I wouldn't mind living in a place like this myself, _Ada thought. She knew it wasn't going to happen. Wesker practically owned her, and he'd keep her where he could best use her. That did not include being anywhere pleasant. Probably just the opposite. Someone with their spirit crushed made a great slave for Wesker.

Ada landed outside the place and got back to her thoughts. She began deciding exactly how to show Leon her abilities, thinking of which ones she could halfway control. The ultra-fast healing… that happened on its own so that was one she could show off. She had brought her knife, but never planned on turning it on herself. She was never one to cut herself. That was Kim's problem for a while, but never hers.

The claws… those would probably be easy to show too. She could make herself angry enough to generate them; she just hoped they didn't bother Leon too much. She hadn't lost her mind as badly as the first time again, even when she was practicing, and she had been pretty out of it during that practice session which was why she hadn't noticed the ledge.

It was pretty late, but Ada hoped that Leon was still awake. Obviously, she had never been one to wait for anything, and if she needed something she tended to take it. Leon didn't seem to like the fact that the Eurasian woman would never wait, but the rest of her qualities fascinated him. Would the powers have the same effect?

Leon was looking out his window. He missed Ada. He hadn't seen her for a long time and he wanted to. He was worried about her. Working for Wesker was dangerous and even worse for a woman like Ada.

"Leon." Ada said quietly. Leon turned around and saw the woman standing at the doorway to his room.

"Hey. I was just thinking I was about due for a visit from the Asian murder machine." Leon said. Ada sat down on Leon's bed.

"I have something to tell you. You might not like it."

"Oh God. I knew this was going to happen when I found out you were working for Wesker. Don't tell me. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"No. It's much worse; even though Wesker has been trying to convince me it would be a good idea to bear him an heir. Leon, you have to promise you won't freak out when I show you."

"I promise I will freak out. I don't like the way you're holding that knife. You were sent to kill me, weren't you?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"No. Nobody should trust you. Haven't you realized that by now?"

"Just shut up and watch me. This is going to probably make you want to shoot me. I won't blame you." Ada said as she sliced a neat slash across her leg.

"Ada! You're cutting yourself! You really need help!" Leon yelled, but the wound was already closing. Ada looked Leon straight in the eyes.

"You like that little demonstration? I'm fine. There's more."

"How the hell can you heal that fast?"

"Just continue watching me. Then, if you want to shoot me, I'll stand still."

Ada started thinking about all the horrible things to make her angry. Leon's eyes widened as he saw the claws generate.

"Oh lord… what the hell has Wesker done to you? I'll kill him!" Leon screamed. Ada hugged him and the claws turned back into normal fingernails. "What are you doing? You aren't the huggy type."

"You don't want to kill me." Ada whispered.

"Why would I want to kill you? It's not like you're a complete monster. Wesker just did something to you that makes you get claws and heal faster."

"Why don't we go into the living room? I want to tell you everything, but I'm cold. Do you think it's a good night for a fire? My sister Gwynneth always has fires on nights like this, and it's even worse now. I should've stayed out of that river nearby. Cold as hell."

Leon knew Ada was up to something. She had never been this forward with her answers. She wanted something from him, and Leon knew it wasn't going to be good. This was Ada after all. She played nice until she got what she wanted, then she'd run off, taking more of Leon's heart with her every time.

Ada warmed up by the fire, and Leon sat with her. They both found it pretty romantic, but didn't say anything. Ada still wasn't sure Leon accepted the powers, and Leon wanted to know what Ada was really up to.

"It was accidental. I wanted some eggrolls, so I went to my father's restaurant before reporting to Wesker. My sister Kim… you remember her, don't you? The one who's married to that Hao bastard I'm going to kill someday?" Ada began, snuggling against Leon, further convincing him there was something she wasn't telling him and was just trying to make him think there wasn't anything going on.

"Yeah, I remember Kim. I only met her once, but Kimberly Wong Shen is one woman you can't forget. Her image is burned into my memory for life."

"Well, Kim had a doctor's appointment. She's pregnant again. Her husband took care of her son… but I had to babysit Ming. So it turns into Take Your Niece to Work Day, and Wesker was not pleased. After Kim picked up the kid, Wesker tries to kill me, but there's silly putty clogging his gun, so he tries to have me euthanized or something. Ming to the rescue again. She apparently replaced the poison with some superpower drug one of our scientists was designing for Albert, and I got injected. That's how I got powers. Wesker wants me to learn to control my abilities, and I am trying. Just forget that. I'm losing my mind here. I sought you out for a reason."

Leon braced himself. Here it was, the reason Ada was acting like this.

"This might be a touch too forward, but… let's do it!" Ada cried happily. Leon was startled. He hoped she meant what he thought she meant…


	12. Chapter 12

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

**I wanted to make this dark, but I can't seem to do that right at all. I'll settle for long.**

Leon took Ada's hands in his. "Do you want what I think you want?" He asked.

Ada smiled. "Depends on what you think I want." She whispered.

"You want me?"

"Yes. I want all of you."

"Ada, I have been waiting a long time to hear those words from you, but..."

"I have wanted to say them for a long time. Is something wrong? You don't seem too pleased. Is there another woman? Is it that Claire woman? Her brother is convinced I'm a Japanese prostitute."

"Ada, there is no other woman. Ever. I've been waiting for you. I'm… I'm a virgin."

Ada smirked. "No you aren't. If not Claire, then that Jill girl, or even… Ashley. You thought I was dead for a long time. Surely you moved on or have at least slept with one of those girls." She stated.

"None of them. Nobody."

"You're kidding me! I do have a lot to teach you, don't I? It's okay. I'm an expert. It's my other talent, along with killing. Now are you going to sit there gawking or are you gonna help me get this dress off?"

"I don't have any condoms or anything."

"That's okay. I've got morning-after pills. I kind of have to. I've slept with a lot of men. I don't have any diseases either. We monitor who is hired for any kind of serious disease, and I haven't slept with anyone outside of the Organization for a long time."

Leon had only imagined how Ada would look without her dress. She was stunning either way. She kept whispering "don't be afraid" to Leon. Right before she gave him a vicious bite on the shoulder.

"ADA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? THAT WAS NOT A LOVE BITE!" Leon screamed. Blood was pouring out of the wound. She had been telling him not to be afraid of her, and then had gone and took a chunk out of his shoulder, that was just perfect…

"Impulse, I guess. Wow. I really don't know why I did that. I can heal it, just hang on a second."

"Don't EVER do that again! Ada Wong, there is something seriously wrong with you!"

Ada began licking the wound. She didn't mean to hurt her Leon. She never wanted to hurt him. The wound closed rather quickly, due to Ada's saliva.

"Are we better?" Ada asked once the bleeding stopped.

"That was disturbing and strangely erotic. Can we continue? You know, you scare me."

"I can be even scarier if you'd like. My mother had a saying: Brave women fear nothing, brave men fear women. I guess it's a proverb or something like that. If not, it's something she made up, but I do believe it..."

"Let's just do this."

"What's the fun in that?"

"Ada, I've been waiting more than six years to have sex with you, now stop the biting and the proverbs and please just do what I know you've wanted to do too!"

"Anxious, aren't we?"

"You'd better believe it. This is six years of sexual tension I'm trying to get rid of."

Ada nodded. She had been the one who needed this and now she was stalling. She wasn't going to be nice about it though. Her hormones were through the roof, and she was going to satisfy her lust if it killed her.

Leon took his shirt off and Ada rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Leon stroked her black hair lovingly. He never imagined it would be this soft. Ada simply sighed. She was going to do something, but she didn't have to do it immediately. She could enjoy herself and let Leon think she wasn't going to fight him for control the instant he let his guard down.

Leon attempted to unlatch Ada's bra with one hand, which Ada kept swatting away. She was the one who got to say what happened when. Just because he wanted to touch her didn't mean she was ready for him to. And she was also just plain being mean.

Ada sat up and wrapped her legs around Leon's waist, and she started biting again, this time all over his arms. Leon wasn't too thrilled, but she wasn't being vicious this time. Ada knew what she was doing, and Leon had to trust that even if he didn't want to.

"Okay Leon. I know I've got good-sized breasts and you want to see them, but you're going to have to be patient. You're not like the guys I get cheap thrills from all the time, you're special." Ada said. She noticed that Leon had been staring at her chest for a while.

"C'mon Ada, take it as a compliment! I like your body!"

"Leon, this is a special case. You know, you're the first person I've slept with that I've had feelings other than extreme pity or disgust for. Yeah, disgust. There was John, for one, and I had sex with Wesker once. Passed out in the middle of it, but what I do remember was incredibly unpleasant. And then the aftermath… he made me do all kinds of things to ensure there was no chance of me conceiving, even though we both used some method of protection. I'm surprised he didn't force me to get a hysterectomy. That was the scariest thing… he doesn't like me, and he just pretended to love me that one time."

"Do you love me?"

It was the question Ada had been dreading. She didn't know how to answer because she didn't know whether or not she did love Leon. "Ask me again afterwards. I want to be more than just a lover, but right now all I'm in the mood for is lovemaking. My mentality has been affected by the powers. I need to calm down a little." The Eurasian woman said, right before she unlatched her bra. Leon forgot the question as soon as he got to see Ada's large, full, perfect breasts.

"Good lord, are those real or have you had implants?"

"I'll leave that to you to find out."

Leon cupped a perfect breast in his hand and felt. Ada moaned. For a virgin, Leon sure seemed to know what he should be doing. Oh yeah, they were real, and seemed to be sensitive too. Every little light touch would make Ada squeal. Ada didn't even know she could make those kinds of noises. Nobody had ever bothered to make her feel good; they just took what they wanted from her.

Leon decided he had enough of Ada making almost inhuman noises and started kissing her. Ada was rather pleased. This was the first time Leon had ever kissed her, and she loved it. She resisted the incredible urge to bite his tongue when he slipped it into her mouth. The compulsive biting was bothering Ada… she never did anything like that before. The powers seemed to give her a bit of a bloodlust.

Ada broke the kiss and stared Leon hard in the eyes. She nodded. Leon knew that she was giving him permission to do what he liked for the moment. Leon took a nipple in his mouth, while his hand paid attention to the other. Ada purred and moaned.

"Oh, Leon! You're amazing!" Ada screamed. Leon was incredibly hard already and noticed that Ada's nectar was soaking through her panties. Leon just needed to get his jeans off, but he'd have to detach Ada from his waist first. She was enjoying what he was doing to her too much. Leon let go of Ada's breasts and started trying to get her off him.

"Look, Ada, I would really like to get up for just a second. I like that you're enthusiastic for once, but if you could get off me for a while, this will get a lot more fun for the both of us really fast." Leon growled.

"I'd do almost anything for you Leon. You have to believe that." Ada said, but she moved back and allowed Leon to remove his jeans.

"I'll pretend I believe you, and then you'll tear my heart to pieces like every other time I've trusted you, because you're Ada Wong and you only care about yourself."

"That's not necessarily true anymore. You should know that. Yes, I realize that is how I operated before, and it was cruel of me to play with your emotions like that. I'm an assassin. We aren't supposed to have emotions, so we don't get attached. Sometimes I wish I could say I feel nothing for you, but I can't. I don't know if it's love, because I don't really know what love would feel like between a man and a woman, but it might be."

"You always said you were incapable of caring."

"We both know that isn't true. Enough talking. Let's get back to it. I'm anxious to see if this is anything like my filthy dreams."

"I have some pretty filthy dreams too. Ada, what the hell are you doing?"

Ada pushed Leon down and climbed on top of him. "This is more like it. This is the part where you do what I want, or I get miserable and things will happen to me that will totally freak you out. You haven't seen my fangs yet, have you?" She purred. She ground against Leon, making him moan pleasantly. But Leon was not willing to give in that easily.

"I don't think so Ada. Now take those lacy panties off. You want some action, I can't say no to that!" Leon exclaimed, pushing Ada off of him. The woman obeyed, but only because she did want some action.

"I'm not making this easy. You're going to have to work for this." Ada said with a wicked smile on her face. She kept inching away from Leon because it amused her. Leon got a bit upset at this, and grabbed Ada by the arm, pulling her back towards him.

"Look, this is the first time I've done this. I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." Leon whispered.

"It shouldn't hurt that bad. I've been doing this since I was a teenager." Ada said, spreading her legs for Leon. Finally she was going to have her need satisfied.

Leon started by rubbing Ada's clitoris, resulting in more purrs and squeals from the woman. This was more like it. Leon wanted to make her scream his name. He took his other hand and slid two fingers into Ada's entrance. She was used to this kind of thing, and rather liked it besides.

"Please, don't hold back… I- I can take it." Ada gasped. Leon placed another finger inside of her and began moving them in and out fast. Ada could hardly take the pleasure from being fingered like that. She didn't want to let Leon win that easily. This was still a fight for dominance to Ada, just like everything else, and she was determined to win.

Leon removed his fingers from Ada's vagina and took his boxers off. Ada looked interested. He wasn't the biggest she had ever had, but he was good enough.

"Like what you see?" Leon asked.

"Well, certainly bigger than I expected. Nothing like Mr. Albert Wesker the Enhanced Catman, and that's a good thing. You're just right."

"We can begin whenever you want. Just tell me when you want me to put it in."

Ada sat up and pushed Leon back down. This time she was not going to let him take control. She sat down on Leon, taking his penis into her fully. Finally, she was getting just what she needed. Leon looked up at her, surprised. He didn't expect her to take control and do this.

"Ada, I have to ask, how do you hide all those scars of yours?" Leon asked before giving Ada a hard thrust. The woman looked down at him.

"Why are you… ask-asking this now?!" Ada growled.

"I just thought of it."

"Makeup. Now forget that!"

Leon grabbed Ada's hips and started thrusting upward hard and fast. Ada moved up and down on him, and it felt so good. She had already been on the edge when she impaled herself on Leon, and she lost all control and came hard, coating Leon's cock with her nectar, probably just making things a lot easier. Leon was disappointed she hadn't screamed his name. He'd just have to coax another orgasm out of her.

Ada just about fell on top of Leon. She was not totally satisfied, but she couldn't sit up anymore. Leon wrapped his arm around the slender woman's back.

"You okay?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. That was… unbelievable. I guess my powers increased the intensity of my climax. I've slept with several men since the incident, but I never reached my climax. It was just amusement. I stopped it before it got to that point. Hey, don't stop. You're doing so well. You aren't hurting me, and I'm not going to pass out." Ada said calmly. Leon realized Ada was right. He had been so worried that she was going to faint that he had stopped.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Plenty! I can't keep myself away from you!"

Leon hoped he was able to last long enough to give Ada another climax. He was getting close. Ada was getting pretty tight again. Leon couldn't take it anymore and filled Ada's womb with his seed. Ada seemed a bit disappointed. She got off of Leon and let him try to get up.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to scream my name so bad." Leon said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it next time, I promise. You're only human. If I wanted super-human, I'd pretend to take Wesker up on his offer, awful as he is. He is attractive, in a kitty cat sort of way. As in, if he were a cat, I'd be interested in breeding him to my Xiao." Ada explained. She seemed rather pleased, despite not reaching her second orgasm.

"You have a cat?"

"Her father was a Siamese, and her mother was some fluffy white thing we don't know what the hell kind of cat she was. Wasn't a Persian, probably just some crossbreed cat. I like Xiao because she's half Chinese too. I have to keep her at home. My sister doesn't like her and she likes Wesker so much it makes him mad."

"I'm tired."

"Yeah. It's best if you rest. Sheesh. I really bit you hard, didn't I?"

Leon fell asleep on the floor. Ada put out the fire and got a blanket and snuggled up against her lover. She never figured out the love issue, but that was okay for the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Ada got up before Leon. She got dressed and took her pill and sat by herself on the front porch, concentrating on the claws. Last night was wonderful, but she couldn't do it again until she got her powers under control so she could get more pills, and she didn't want Leon to get the wrong idea. They could not make this a habit. Wesker would have Leon hunted down and killed if he knew Ada had slept with him. Ada was allowed to mess with any man in the Organization so long as she didn't get pregnant or anything, but she was supposed to keep away from Leon Kennedy at all costs. She had a cousin who worked for the Organization who mentioned that Wesker might be tracking her, and if he found out where Leon was living…

And if Wesker found out that someone working for him had told Ada where Leon was but not him, he'd have that person killed. Ada didn't want that to happen to her own cousin.

Leon found Ada sitting on the porch and joined her. He didn't know what to think. Did Ada love him or not? And what else could she do besides generate claws and heal things?

"There you are. I had started to think you had left. Wouldn't surprise me." Leon said. Ada smiled at him, but it was forced.

"Last night… thank you. You wouldn't believe how badly I needed that, and I'd like it to happen again, but it can't." Ada stated.

"Why not?"

"Wesker will find out. And he might kill Ellie. That's my cousin, Ellie Hennessey. She's the one who told me where you live and won't tell Albert. And I'm out of pills. I don't want to get pregnant. Wesker would force me to abort unless I'm carrying his child, and he'd know. He knows these things, damn catman. Even if I did go and sleep with him too. He wants me to have his child, and I'm going to do everything in my power to avoid that. According to Al, I might be more powerful than that Alexia Ashford woman he was obsessed with a few years back. I wonder whatever happened to her. Hard to believe someone that desirable to Wesker would just vanish. I don't know. And someone that powerful just being killed… doesn't sound likely. Ellie's job is directly involved with the records, maybe I should ask her."

"Hennessey is an Irish name. Irish and Chinese… that's an interesting mix."

"Everyone else says so too. It isn't common, that's for sure. My mother… her family supported her, but my father's parents hated her. They wanted him with some woman they had picked out, keep the blood pure. I had thought for the longest time they were the ones who hired the assassin to kill my mother. It was only recently I found out it was an Umbrella operative who had an insane crush on her."

"An Umbrella operative killed..."  
"Yes. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm going to call up Ellie and get some information."

Ellie Hennessey was already on the phone with an important and very disturbing call.

"The prince of where? Oh, I see. Well how… to shreds you say? That's tragic. I'll check the records… he was sighted with an Aryan woman just days ago? And now he was found ripped to shreds? Why do you need to call me about this? There are better sources. NO. I know I have records on her, but she was killed about six years ago. Just because he was with an Aryan and he was ripped to pieces… hang on, I have a call on the other line. Gwynneth, I already told you…"

"It's not Gwynneth. This is Ada."

"Have you achieved your goal?"

"Mission A accomplished, Mission B pending."

"Good lord, he actually did that with you?"

"With great pleasure."

"Okay, what do you want now? I don't know anything about the powers. Jones never filed a report. He wanted to surprise Albert on his birthday."

"That's not what I want to know. Whatever happened to Alexia Ashford?"

"WHAT IS THIS OBSESSION WITH HER? THIS IS THE SECOND CALL I'VE RECEIVED TODAY REGARDING HER! SHE WAS KILLED YEARS AGO!"

"Are we certain?"

"Yes. Get off the line. I have important business. Apparently some prince was slaughtered violently and one of our operatives saw something suspicious. It's just an interest case. You know we cause the international incidents, not get involved in those we don't cause. Hello? I'm back. No, nothing important, just my cousin. Now where were we? To shreds you say…"

Ada got off the phone. "That's Ellie for you. I still don't know if a being that powerful would die so easily. I should've asked for cause of death, and then I'll believe it. Wesker can survive almost anything, so another T-virus human hybrid freak probably has similar capabilities." She stated.

"What is your interest in this?" Leon asked.

"I think it links to my own powers. I don't know if Jones used any T-virus in his stupid experiment, but if he did, then I'm no longer human. Guess who just committed bestiality!"

"You're not an animal Ada. And you don't have cat eyes so…"  
"I've seen pictures of Wesker's supposedly dead girlfriend. She didn't have cat eyes. I want to practice my power. Leon, you have to shoot at me."

"Ada! I'm not going to shoot you!"

"You have to trust me! I'm… fast. Unbelievably fast. Please."

"Ada, I don't want to kill you."

"You aren't going to. I just want to try and control the speed a little. Please, if you do this, I'll do the one thing you've wanted me to do for a long time."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes. Next time you say 'Ada, wait', I will!"

"I just hope it isn't going to be, 'Ada, hold on. I'll have to cut the bullet out of you'!"


	14. Chapter 14

Create, Enjoy Destroy

Create, Enjoy Destroy

**This chapter will be a little different in that it doesn't at all focus on Ada. Although names are not mentioned, it's pretty obvious who it does focus on.**

For all her power, she could not filter out the pain. Incredible pain, pain that caused her to nearly kill her brother once again. Of course, it had been her power that had brought him back in the first place. She hadn't known she had this power until her own unbelievable and narrow escape from death. All sources believed she was dead, even that blasted Albert Wesker, so she had laid low for a few years, waiting to strike.

Then, a year ago, there was that arrogant prince. How she loathed him, even after she had personally ended that miserable life of his. He seemed to be a perfect mate at first. He loved all the same things as her, even the interest in ants. But he thought he could be better than her.

Nobody was better than her! She had to make him pay, so she let him think he could escape. Just days ago, however, she decided to let him know she was just toying with him. She had known where that bastard had been all along, and she brutally murdered him herself. It gave her great pleasure. And she left the shredded remains where everyone could see. Her handiwork was to be admired and feared by all!

At least the pain had subsided. Why did it hurt so much? She was the most powerful woman in the world, and she was going to rule all someday, and her IQ was well over two hundred. For all her intelligence, why did she not realize that damned prince was no good for her? He had done this to her!

Maybe it was best. She'd find a better mate. One who would understand her glory! And she would have him bring her Christopher Redfield's head on a plate! That would be an appropriate gift for the beautiful and unrivaled queen. Nobody attempted and nearly succeeded in killing her and got away with it! That man would die a horrible, horrible death. She hoped he had someone who loved him who she could capture and force to watch the idiot be executed by her king. That would make it all the sweeter.

And then there was the issue of her own brother. He was a complete moron. They were twins, how could she be so brilliant and he be so… stupid? It was a mystery. She was angry at him for his absence during the incident with that bloody prince! He could've helped her exact her revenge on the man she thought would be the drone to her when she became queen! The idiot was probably trying on new dresses or something. Of all the things she had seen, none infuriated her as much as her brother pretending to be her. She had once considered cutting her own hair and turning the tables on him, but she had decided against stooping to his level. She was going to rule the world, after all, so she had to act like royalty.

New powers had made themselves known to the young woman when she had escaped her death. They were the reason she had done so. She knew she was more powerful than Albert Wesker, but not this much more. And she now knew such powers could be passed on. The stupid prince had his use, but he outlived it quickly.

Soon, she was going to reveal herself to Wesker. She would kill him after she humiliated him. He had always been so fascinated in acquiring her power for himself. It was an exceedingly stupid move on his part. Didn't he know she'd get angry and when she got angry things got destroyed? Of course, he stupidly thought she had been killed. It was a good thing neither one of them realized the full extent of her powers.


	15. Chapter 15

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Ada _was_ fast. It amazed Leon. He was shooting at the woman using the Chicago Typewriter, and he still didn't hit her. They finally had to stop because Ada got grazed on the hip and couldn't stand up for long.

"I knew this was going to happen. I told you when you asked me to shoot at you! I told you you'd get shot! I didn't want to hurt you!" Leon yelled.

"It doesn't hurt that much. Just dig the bullet out before the wound heals and I end up with it imbedded in me permanently." Ada complained. Leon was trying to cut the bullet out with his blade, which he had coated in iodine to make sure Ada didn't get an infection. Of course nobody knew if she could resist disease too, so it might've not been necessary but better safe than sorry.

"Ada, your healing is also double-edged. Think you can try to control it? I don't want your blood clotting so fast that it imbeds my blade inside you too."

"I can't control any of these powers yet. Not even that."

"Got it! There, you should let that heal. Can you walk?"

"Probably. Leon, do you have any clothes I could borrow? I know you're a man and you probably wouldn't have anything I'd like to wear, but I need clothes. Especially since most of my clothes are covered in either my blood or have holes torn in the back."

"I've been meaning to ask how that happened."

"It's one of my powers. I can not only generate claws, but if I fall off a high place, I can generate wings now too. That's how I got here. I flew. It's a wonderful thing, to fly. I always used to imagine what it would be like. It's all that and more."

"Wow. Your powers… you are incredible Ada. I will do what you want. Helping you control this is far more important than I once thought!" Leon exclaimed.

Wesker was not happy to see his new visitor. Alexia Ashford was supposed to be dead and not showing up with her retarded brother at the base of the Organization. Wesker knew Ellie had sent a report about some idiot being slaughtered by a woman fitting Alexia's description, but…

"You! Set me a room!" Alexia yelled at one of the employees.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, AND ALIVE?!" Wesker screamed.

"You are not worthy of an answer, kitty."

"Alexia, you were killed. It was a major incident!"

"I have powers beyond your wildest imagination! Some I did not even realize I had. Now be a good kitty and go chase mice or something. I have to have a room. Alexandra and Allison need a place to stay!"

"You've got pets too, that's just great. Where are they? I want to know if I have to take care of more stupid animals. Ada already has her loud cat around half the time. Good lord, I hate that damn cat."

Alexia looked very insulted. "The princesses are NOT pets! They are worth more than you!"

"I can go get them!" Alfred exclaimed happily, running off.

"You see kitty, all you need to know is I need a new place to hide out. My brother and I have been hiding for a few years now. I am tired of it. You have no choice. Either I move in here, or I kill you and take over. A noblewoman should not be homeless, and I have taken an interest in this place."

"Can you stop calling me a freaking kitty? Oh lord. What the hell is Alfred holding? How is it that you've got kids?!"

"The prince I killed? He fathered them. That was why I wanted him in the first place. I took a big risk getting close to him, and if he hadn't decided to tell me he was better than me I would've let him live. Maybe even taken him as s permanent mate."

"Good. I had a bad feeling about that."

"You stupid, stupid kitty! Alfred is my brother! You don't even get to think that! I would not create children with him!"

"It's not hard to think that."

"And even if he wanted to—and he did try to once—I wouldn't let him touch me. You do not remember the extent of my power, it seems!"

Ellie walked out holding a folder "Wesker, I got the… oh, you have visitors. I suppose this involves the ant farm that covers my desk." The Irish woman said.

"My friends needed a place to stay!" Alexia insisted.

"It's fine. At least you didn't mess with my files. I had an ant farm when I was a kid. And then my little sister let the ants out and they infested the house…"

"I like her." Alfred said.

"Okay Red, good news. I've decided not to kill you!"

"My name is Ellie Hennessey. I do reports."

"I'm Alexia Ashford and this is my twin brother Alfred. And these are my daughters Alexandra and Allison. They're also Ashfords because I killed their father and they don't deserve to inherit his last name. He was a prince. I wouldn't settle for any less."

Ellie went nuts. "I got a call about a prince being killed a few days ago! It was a huge, monster, international incident! We've thought you were dead for six years! If I can't believe my reports, what can I believe?"

"He was pathetic. All I had to do was come up behind him and start clawing him. He didn't even put up a fight. That disappointed me. If I'm going to have children with a man, he had better be strong. At least Allison seems to have inherited my strong points. Alexandra… I don't know whether she has powers. Frankly, I don't care. Allison is the future."

"Alexia says she's the queen so she's the only one of us who gets to have children. She has killed every woman I've been interested in, and there weren't very many of them. Now I don't even bother." Alfred complained.

"Alfred, I tried to set you up with my friends, and you rejected them all. Now, about my room, kitty. I want a crib set up for my daughters, and a lock placed on the dresser. I told Alfred here that if I catch him wearing my clothes he's going to be the one breast-feeding Alexandra for the next week, but I don't trust him."

"You don't get a room. You leave now!" Wesker yelled. Alexia wasn't listening. She had taken her daughters from her brother's arms and was still holding one of them. Ellie was holding the other.

"You trust the Irish trash more than me!" Alfred was crying.

"So, what did your boyfriend want so badly from you? I'm just a curious record-keeper. I had your request sent to Emil. He will make sure you are quite comfortable, Miss Ashford."

"It was a simple thing. He wanted to be on top. Nobody gets that from me."

"You killed a guy for that?"

"Red, don't tell me you've never had a desire to kill a man for something."

"I'm single and I've never had a boyfriend."


	16. Chapter 16

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Ada wanted to fly again desperately. The flight was the one power she had over Wesker, and she wanted to use it. She was determined to take the Organization from him. If she couldn't single-handedly annihilate all traces of Umbrella, she'd settle for taking down Wesker. He treated her like an animal and she was worth a lot more than that!

The Eurasian woman flat out refused to jump off a cliff or from Leon's roof just to fly again. Next time she generated wings, it was going to be by sheer will. Ada was a strong-willed woman, she could pull this off.

"Leon, I know that I'll be able to do this soon. This morning I generated the claws thinking about nothing but my sister's awful husband! It usually takes a lot more anger." Ada said.

"And how angry do you have to get to get the wings? I want to see you with wings. That sounds really hot." Leon stated. Ada sighed.

"For your information, Mr. One-track mind, I don't have to get angry to awaken the flight. I've only been able to do it by falling."

"Then why not think about Raccoon City, when you fell?"

"Leon Kennedy! You are the most insensitive person sometimes! I nearly died! If Wesker hadn't decided he needed me, I would've. Don't ever mention that again!"

"Okay, okay. Think about cliffs, and mountains, and other really high places."

"My sisters don't know what I possibly see in you. They aren't ever around for moments like this. You're a whole lot smarter than you sometimes act." Ada said as Leon noticed small wings forming on her back.

"You're almost pulling it off!" Leon shouldn't have spoken. He broke Ada's concentration and the wings vanished. "Wesker doesn't know what he got himself into when you got injected with these powers! That's so cool!"

At the Organization base, Alfred had started some argument with some of the male workers involving a bunch of stupid things. Alexia couldn't even keep track of what her idiot brother was talking about. She was bored and in heat. The one drawback of her T-Veronica powers was she had horrible reproductive cycles. Most women thought they had it bad. And she wasn't supposed to be receptive this soon, considering she had given birth to twins the week before. And that hurt. She wasn't interested in having any more children for at least another year.

"Alfred! Shut up! Go see if the room is ready. I want to be alone. Just me and Allison, and maybe Alexandra if she needs to be fed or something." Alexia yelled.

"It should be ready, and you shouldn't be playing favourites. You hated when father did that to us!" Alfred retorted.

"Alexandra is disappointing. I have yet to see a power from her. Allison accidentally lit your favourite curtains on fire, and I laughed. And also, would it kill you to bring me a Coca-Soda once in a while?"

"Just because she hasn't lit anything on fire doesn't mean she can't. She's going to resent you and Allison. Underestimate her now, considering she's an infant, but when she gets older, I bet she's gonna be trouble. I'll get the stupid soda later. Hey, did I ever tell you guys that SpongeBob attacks me every night at 2 o'clock?"

_Yeah, I know Alexia. I heard it too. Here, this will cheer you up. A nice daydream about mounting Christopher Redfield's head on a pike, _Alexia thought.

"Hey, Alexia? Why don't you sing that new song you learned?"

Alexia sighed. "I didn't learn any new song. You made up a song, and it was terrible in so many ways. I never want to hear it again or I'll kill you. The only part of that song that made _any_ sense was about me and that bastard Antonio, and I'd rather not relive him again and again. It was a mistake and you were right for once. Shut up. You won't be right again."

"You just liked him because he was some kind of prince; and that he was named Antonio, and that starts with the word 'ant". I told you he wasn't good enough for you. And he was also only eighteen."

"Can the two of you be quiet for ten seconds?!" Wesker yelled. Alexia looked _very_ angry.

"Three… two… one…" Alfred whispered.

"LISTEN KITTY! I GIVE ORDERS, I DON'T TAKE THEM, AND ESPECIALLY NOT FROM CATS!!" Alexia screamed.

"I apologize Albert. She happens to be in heat, and that makes her even more of a bitch than she usually is. And she's been the biggest bitch in the kennel lately."

"ALFRED! You will pay dearly for that! That is something between me and nobody!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Forgive me sister! I will keep quiet about it from now on!"

"These two are a barrel o' fun." Ellie whispered to Wesker.

"Stop being stupid and go make a report on Allison and Alexandra. If they carry the T-Veronica virus too, which is likely, they will serve a purpose." Wesker hissed.

"Aye. Right away sir."

Back at Leon's, Ada had made another breakthrough. She had generated the claws at will once. And even though she couldn't get it to happen again for some reason, it was a major advance. Maybe, in a few days, she'd have the claws mastered. She hoped it didn't take long or Wesker would suspect her of fooling around. She was fooling around, but hoped Wesker wouldn't find out. Leon would be in grave danger then.

"Hey Leon? Want to celebrate a little bit of success? I could go bring us some lunch, and then we could watch movies. I took along a few of my mother's movies. She was the worst actress ever, but the movies are still amusing." Ada asked.

"No Chinese. No offense to your sister—and I guess your father too since he was the one who founded the place, but I can't stand anything at House of Wong. I don't know why Chris likes your sister's cooking so much, and I don't trust any orders there to be right. Your niece is a pain. Dog biscuits… where did she get those? All I wanted was to see if the beef chow mein was any good." Leon said. Ada nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

/Create, Enjoy, Destroy

That night was an absolute disaster for the Organization. Of course, Alexandra and Allison couldn't sleep through the night, which bothered all the night guards. And at one point Alfred woke Alexia up, coming in her room screaming about something stupid about there being "slapping fish"— whatever that meant—in his room and nearly waking up the kids again. Alexia asked him how the hell he got in considering she had locked the door, lit him on fire, and threw him out.

As bad as the night was, nothing made Alexia angrier than awaking to find Wesker in bed with her. The Aryan woman nearly killed the enhanced cat-eyed lunatic on the spot. He had apparently done this just to enrage her too. He wanted Alexia and Alfred gone, and he was willing to go to great lengths to get rid of the both of them. At least, get rid of them after he got the T-Veronica sample from either Alexia or one of her daughters. Preferably Alexia. It was unknown if the daughters were as strong as their mother.

At Leon's, Ada had had a very pleasurable night. She slept so well after Leon got to play with her. She had no more pills, but they were careful. It was incredible. Leon simply pulled out of her before he could cum. She kept expecting Wesker to call to make sure she wasn't with Leon or anything, but he never did. She wondered what had been going on. Wesker should've called by now.

"I am going out. I'm going to get some more pills, and some new clothes. Maybe something I can wear while I train. If Wesker calls, I won't tell him anything besides I've been making fantastic progress, and I have. Do you need anything before I head out?" Ada asked Leon.

"I want to come with you." Leon replied. "I'll think of something while we're out and then…"

"No. I am almost sure Wesker will call me today, check my progress. If he finds out I'm anywhere near you… well, he won't kill me because I'm still so useful with these powers and everything, but he might personally kill you."

Ada left, but during the trip, she kept trying to make the wings appear. The claws she could almost master, but the wings were still near impossible to generate.

There was a major question also that Ada pondered. She knew she had these powers, but were there any more? She wasn't strong like Wesker, she knew that. And were there serious drawbacks? Wesker's power seemed to have no drawbacks, but Ada wasn't sure hers didn't. She hadn't seen any yet, but there was still a high possibility there was something that made these powers as much a curse as they were a blessing.

The long-expected call came in almost as soon as Ada left the house. Wesker did not look too well. He had cuts all over him. Ada couldn't help but wonder what was strong enough to hurt the super-human.

"Have you made any progress?" Wesker asked.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ada wondered.

"Just a bit of a vermin problem. Now answer my question."

"Actually, I have made a lot of progress."

"Well, hurry it up. We have a situation that requires more than one super-human. It would be useful to have my queen around."

"Oh no. That's not going to work. I don't care how nice you try to be to me, I'm still not having your child and that's final!"

"Look, I am taking quite a risk communicating with you. This has nothing to do with that at the moment. I can't stay in contact for long or she will find out. And she really hates Asians. Even more than I do"

"I'm only half Chinese. Maybe you should focus on the Irish half for a second. Who exactly is 'she'?"

"Forget it. Master your powers and get back here in three days and I'll forget the fact that you're with Kennedy. Don't look so shocked. It's perfectly obvious you'd go to him."

"At least he doesn't get all excited when I smell of catnip from handling Xiao's toys…" Ada muttered to herself. "I'll see what I can do. It would help if you could tell me what I'm up against though."

"Oh, nothing major. Just a ticked-off Aryan with an IQ well over two-hundred and powers that possibly surpass even mine. Maybe the two of us can take her on, but not me alone."

"Ellie told me she was dead! Okay, I'll try my best. And I get it. You're not going to help, because there is a chance you'll lose, and Albert Wesker never loses, even though either way you're still an annoying catman and I can't think any less of you no matter what you…"

Wesker ended communication before Ada could finish. Was he ever tired of being compared to a cat. It seemed to amuse Alexia greatly to call him a cat. She had stopped calling him "Kitty" when she caught him in bed with her though. Now it was "Fluffy", which was even worse.

Ada was very upset. She didn't like the prospect of fighting someone as powerful as Alexia. She only knew what the reports said about the woman. And Wesker had said time and time again how irritating the bitch was. Ada was not looking forward to this. Sure, the Eurasian was brilliant herself, but she didn't know if she was capable of taking on Alexia and surviving. Wesker himself only escaped in one piece because Chris Redfield had intervened. And Chris had supposedly destroyed Alexia.

Three days. That was impossible too. Sure, Ada had come close to mastering the claws, which was why she hadn't generated them now, but she still couldn't even come close to even getting the wings let alone awakening them at will.

How could this get any worse?


	18. Chapter 18

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

"Tell me more about your beloved pet, Fluffy." Alexia demanded. She had caught Wesker talking with Ada and that was one of the reasons he had cut it off, besides the fact he didn't want to hear any more about being a cat.

"Beloved? I don't love her. She's just a bitch in a red dress that got lucky when I tried to have her killed. Get out of here and take your daughters home." Wesker said calmly.

"I have no home anymore, so I'm staying. I wish Antonio had a place of his own. Allison is his daughter. She should inherit something."

"Allison and Alexandra are identical twins. I don't know why you seem to ignore Alexandra. If Allison has powers, Alexandra should have identical powers. It's too bad you don't seem to notice Alexandra. If she has the T-Veronica virus like you do I could take it and you probably wouldn't care."

Alexia became enraged at that. "YOU DON'T GET TO LAY A PAW ON EITHER OF MY CHILDREN!" She screamed. Ellie stuck her head in.

"Alfred got into my candy drawer, and now he's putting everything in that ant farm!" The Irish woman complained.

"Not now Hennessey…" Wesker growled.

"Okay. When do you want the file on Allison?"

"As soon as possible… Alexia, don't give me that look! Ellie does filing! She knows nothing! She's just the cousin of the woman I was talking to, and not even remotely as important." Wesker said. Ellie ran off. "She doesn't even know my plans for Ada. And I don't want her to."

"You have plans for that Slink?"

"_Slink_?"

"It's a word Alfred came up with. It's a combination of two very insulting words. It's a combination of slut, and a racial slur for the Chinese!"

"Be nice Alexia. Ada is powerful. There was a mishap when I tried to kill her. I might have to make her kill you."

Alexia began laughing hysterically. "A Slink… capable of doing anything to me? That is to laugh! I will kill your little pet!"

Wesker smirked. "Will you at least leave her alive long enough to have my heir? I've got plans with that 'Slink'."

"Fluffy, I know many other women who would be much better choices. Even I would be a better mate, if I was actually the slightest bit interested in you or interested in having more children this soon after having Alexandra and beloved Allison. You see, it hurt, and I shouldn't feel pain."

"I feel pain sometimes Alexia. Even T-virus mutants aren't immune to pain."

"You're a man. You don't understand a woman's pain."

"Don't do this. It can't be that bad."

"That's exactly what Alfred said! I THOUGHT I WAS DYIING! Imagine the worst pain ever, and then imagine something even worse. It hurts worse. And I had twins, so it hurt me worse. Now I understand why my own mother died having me and my brother. A man could never comprehend that kind of suffering."

"Let's just forget about this."

"I will never forget. Know this! Your inferiority amuses me enough for me to allow you to live now, but if you make a move to harm my family, I will strike you down in an instant. Alexandra and Allison will be important in my new world. I shall find them worthy mates one day. Nobody even remotely like their father! And I will have more children, you can be sure of that." Alexia proclaimed. Then she started laughing again.

Alfred ran into the room. "I heard your maniacal laughter! Oh, can I join in?"

"You really need a girlfriend." Alexia said.

"I've tried. You've killed them all."

"Marry Ellie. You seem to like her."

Alfred seemed appalled. "Ellie? She is but a commoner! She isn't worthy to look at you! At least your Antonio was a prince, even if he wasn't some crown prince but some distant heir to some small almost insignificant country I've never heard of. Ellie is not much different than some lowly mongrel dog. Although I do find her amusing I would never dream of pursuing a relationship with her! I will only marry a noblewoman, or at least someone more important than Miss Hennessey!"

"True, true. I was merely jesting. Surely I would want the blood of the master race untainted, which it surely would be if you sired a child with that Irish trash."

"Can you two shut up for ten seconds? Master race… you sound like Nazis or something." Wesker asked. Alexia glared at him. With her powers stronger than ever, she was not to be toyed with. Even before she realized her full potential she could possibly win. Wesker didn't want to find out just how much more powerful the Aryan woman was at the moment. That could wait until Ada got back.

"The nobles will rule, and I will rule them! You are lesser than a dog to us! You are—and always have been—A MERE CAT!!" Alexia roared. Wesker could feel her anger. She was having a hard time controlling the urge to transform and kill him right there, but she was rather interested in fighting this other woman Wesker kept talking about. And killing her. Yes, that sounded splendid. Alexia would kill the Chinese woman, but how to go about doing it? That would be the fun part. She wanted Wesker to see her power as she destroyed his precious pet, so he got to live.

For now.


	19. Chapter 19

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

**A lot of this is Ada's memory. I just felt the need for more of a back story for her.**

Leon didn't like shooting at Ada. He absolutely refused to do that again. He still felt bad for having to dig his knife into her thigh to get the bullet out from last time, even though the wound had healed.

Ada wanted to fly so badly. She couldn't think of anything. She had halfway formed the wings once, why weren't they appearing again?

"I'm clueless. I need these wings now. Wesker will totally kill me if I don't have them."

"Wesker if you're lucky! Claire told me all about those Ashford twins. That female is a monster."

"I feel dizzy. I think I've been overexerting myself lately. I want to go rest, but I have to get the wings!!"

"Or the pills didn't work and you're…"

"I wouldn't be dizzy yet if that were the case!" Ada snapped before Leon could suggest anything. She couldn't stand up anymore and sat on the ground. Yeah, she was overdoing it. She felt her consciousness slipping away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lacey Hennessey Wong was a woman of morals. She had not taken an acting job for years because she had issues with the content. And she couldn't help her fifteen year old daughter Adriana.

Lacey had caught her eldest daughter with a man in her own house. And she saw the "Score Book". Her daughter wasn't happy, and that made Lacey unhappy too.

"Adriana, you seem very upset." The Irish woman said, approaching her daughter. Ada backed off

"Leave me alone."

"You can talk to me. I love you Adriana. If somebody is hurting you…"

"It's Ada. That's what everyone calls me, and I'd appreciate it if you'd call me that."

"I prefer your real name, thank you."

Ada broke down into tears. Lacey knew this would happen. She knew if she just hung on, her daughter would tell her eventually.

"You'll hate me." Ada whispered.

"I can't hate you. Did someone hurt you?"

"I'm pregnant."

Lacey shook her head. "I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it. I told you to stop throwing yourself at men!"

"It's okay. I'm going to abort."

"No you are not! Wanted or not, this is a life we're talking about. And I will not authorize this. You are fifteen, and this is not good for you, but you are not killing my grandchild!"

X

Ada was horrified at what just happened. How could this be? Her mother… shot dead at random. And now Kim and Gwen were running with her. They had to find their father. He had to protect them!

It had happened so suddenly. One minute Lacey was trying to reassure Kim there was no monster in her closet, and the next, she had been shot down. She was killed instantly at least.

Why did people Ada loved keep dying? She had lost her own child just a few months ago, and now her mother had been killed. And who could've done this? Ada knew only one person who would hate her mother that much.

Her grandmother.

Sana Wong's parents hated Lacey Hennessey. She wasn't Chinese, she wasn't even Asian! She was a second-rate Irish actress. After his father's death, Sana's mother had made several attempts to lure her son away from the "demoness with the red hair". She did love her grandchildren however, even though they were half-Irish.

X

It was a rush. Almost as good as lovemaking for Ada. She had just successfully eliminated yet another target. She had given up on love when she saw her own mother shot dead three years ago. Now she lived for thrill. And being an assassin certainly provided her with a thrill. And she didn't always have to shoot her target. Pretending to be a prostitute and taking out a male target when he hired her was fun too.

X

Pain was Ada's whole world at the moment. How had she even survived? Wesker… of course. He had done this. He had found a way to keep her alive, and that meant she had to heal. She should've been dead, and nothing could hurt her.

Why did that overgrown cat need her? He had all kinds of lackeys. And Ada suspected Wesker had injected her with something. Of course, as long as she didn't get cat eyes she'd be satisfied.

Oh lord it hurt. Ada just wanted to die. That Leon… she should've just fled the city on her own. Why did she have to…?

CARE?!

No, of course not. Ada Wong had no emotions. She only cared for herself. Nobody meant anything to her. Not John (Ada was happy he was dead. She only pretended to like him, just like all the other men she had slept with), and certainly not this Leon Kennedy. It was impossible!

But, it was the truth.

X

Wesker had ordered Ada to infiltrate the Umbrella lab and gather information, but she never expected to find what had been lying on a desk for years.

Why did someone have a picture of her mother?

Well, Lacey Hennessey was an actress before she got married, so maybe that was part of it. Ada was horrified when she hacked into the computer and found more. The man who worked there was named Jeremy Ross. That name seemed familiar. Digging deeper, Ada found file upon file about tracking Lacey, and eventually confirmation of her termination.

Jeremy Ross was Lacey's manager, but she never knew he was an Umbrella operative. He had fallen in love with her, and couldn't allow her to be with another, particularly Sana Wong.

So he hired an assassin to take her out, because if he couldn't have her, nobody could.

Ada sat in the office, and cried for a long time.

X

Leon… Ada didn't want to have to threaten him, but she didn't want Wesker to kill her. Yeah, she eventually replaced the real Plagas sample with something she put together and kept the sample herself to use against Wesker until he found out and had it taken from her, and severely punished her. Another time Ada figured she was going to die. It had been Ellie who saved her that time, pulling up a file for something that only Ada would be able to do. Once that mission was a success, Wesker decided to keep the Eurasian woman alive for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ada awoke in Leon's bed. He was looking after her.

"Hey there." Leon said.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long. A few hours at the most. You just passed out, and it kind of scared me. I don't know what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I've just been overexerting myself, as I said before. Oh my… what in hell?!" Ada noticed she had generated the wings.

"Yeah. That happened right as you fainted. They look nice. So you are a succubus. I always figured you'd be." Leon joked. Ada smiled at him.

"I'm not a succubus. Wesker has been calling me that too. I am a dragon."

"I don't see fire, just wings and sometimes claws. Plus what you've been getting me to do to you for the past two days… I'm really relieved you're okay."

"Hey Leon? I heard you talking. Is she better?" Asked a voice from the doorway. Ada looked and there was Claire Redfield.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Ada growled.

"I was just coming to drop off the invite to my brother and Jill's wedding, and I saw you pass out. It was really freaky. Leon asked me to help while he looked after you. So what are you anyway, some kind of vampire who can somehow be out in the day?"

"Come closer and find out."

"Uh, Claire, don't go near her. I don't think Ada likes you. And she bites." Leon warned.

"Look, I just came to drop off the invitation. If your girlfriend is okay, I really should be leaving. We've got all our surviving relatives coming, and I haven't seen any of them for ages! Bye Leon!" Claire cried as she fled the scene.

"I think she's afraid of me." Ada said with a smile.

"Can't imagine why." Leon added.


	20. Chapter 20

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

**This chapter just feels so rushed. I hope it's okay. I made a promise and I had to keep it.**

Alexandra was cranky, and that did not make Alfred happy. At least it wasn't Allison but he'd have to get out of the room quickly or Alexia would catch him and would probably do something horrible to him. He had gone a whole week without cross-dressing and was at his limit.

And Alexia wasn't much better. She wanted Ellie to find more candy for the ant colony, and Ellie left and hadn't shown up again yet. The Aryan woman figured she had finally scared the Irish girl off, which was too bad because Alfred apparently enjoyed causing problems with Ellie's help. That left openings for Alfred's typical idiocy, and Alexia knew exactly what that meant. She should've locked the door to the room, but she had left her daughters in there because they were sleeping.

Wait a minute, one of the girls was crying! Alexia stopped watching her ant farm and ran to the room. And there was Alfred, dressed like her and holding Alexandra. Well, at least he hadn't noticed his sister was behind him, so she could unleash Hell on him as soon as Alexandra was safe. She did favour Allison, but she still would allow no harm to come to either child. Her brother was another story…

"Alfred!!! What did I tell you! Take your punishment like a… whatever you are!"

"I'm a female, see?"

Alexia went berserk. She took Alexandra from her brother's arms, and moved the girl to safety before setting Alfred on fire. Then she picked him up and marched out of the room and throwing him to the floor. She barricaded herself in the room.

Wesker drilled a hole in the wall so he could watch Alexia. He didn't know what he expected to see besides something he didn't want to, but he still watched without Alexia knowing. After Alfred had recovered from his sister's violent assault, he joined him.

"Hey! Wesker! What are you watching? Is Alexia doing something interesting! I want to see!" Alfred yelled.

"Be quiet or she'll notice! She might be able to hear us!"

"Forget maybe. Alexia hears things nobody else does. It's one of her powers."

"Oh lord, what is she doing?"

"I want to see."

Alexia heard every word, but she decided to let the two idiots believe she hadn't. She got the most deliciously evil idea. She was going to make Alfred and Wesker regret messing with her.

Ada was feeling much better, and she had managed to figure out how to generate the wings. Leon would watch her fly, and he was kind of jealous, despite the fact that Ada's wings made her look like a demon.

"Could you give me a ride?" Leon asked.

"No. I'm not that strong. My strength is still the same as it's always been. You're too heavy for me. And even so, I'm not your personal steed. Of course, I could give you another kind of ride. I have pills, and I'm probably gonna leave soon. Wesker wants me to go back and clear the Organization of vermin. I don't know if I'll ever come back. I think I'm gonna die." Ada said. She landed and made the wings vanish.

"Ada, you're strong. If Chris could take down Alexia, you should have no problem."

"He didn't really take her down obviously; he simply made her realize even more evil powers. I contacted Ellie earlier. She says that Alexia has become a lot stronger. And she's become overprotective because she's had twin children of her own. Quite recently, in fact. I don't know how she can fight in her state. Ellie says it couldn't have been more than a week ago. No normal woman would be in fighting shape that fast."

"Well, we've established the fact long ago that Alexia Ashford is no normal woman."

"You can use the fact that she's probably really just recovering to your advantage. She probably isn't at full strength. Kill her before she can regain it. The invitation to Chris and Jill's wedding says I can bring a guest. You get to be my guest."

"I figured as much. I'll do my best, and I really hope my best is good enough. I'm not ready to die. I've just started living. I'd like to see Chris and Jill get married, even though I have similar feelings to Wesker when it comes to Chris right now. I'm _not_ a Japanese prostitute!"

"Yeah, that's only half true. You're a Chinese prostitute."

Ada looked upset. "Leon, I'll have you know I've never accepted money for sex unless I've killed the guy afterwards. I used to pose as a prostitute as a fancy way to take down hits. I only did it a few times, and I'll admit it was a very bad idea, but I was young and not very bright. I've wised up a lot through the years. Back then it was just to get both my favourite things for the price of one."

"I was just joking. C'mon Ada. Let's go in. I'll take you up on your offer. We need to celebrate your success."


	21. Chapter 21

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Ada knew she had told Leon not to make sleeping with her a habit, but this was mostly her doing. The increased libido… it was a serious drawback that could have severe consequences if it got out of hand (or if Ada's pills didn't work), but they both seemed to enjoy their experiences.

Leon was afraid for Ada. He knew she was in danger, and that if things got bad it wasn't likely Wesker would step in and save her, even if he did want her to have his child (which was a really sick idea, Leon agreed). He couldn't do anything, and Wesker knew that Ada was with him, so there was that problem too. If Leon tried to hide Ada, they'd be tracked down. Wesker would probably let Ada live at least until Alexia got through with her, but he'd be destroyed on sight.

"Leon, if anything happens…" Ada began, sitting on Leon's bed.

"I could never love anyone else the way I love you."

"I was just going to say that you had better not move on with that Claire woman! Leon, if I am killed, I would want you to love again, I just don't really like Claire Redfield. She needs to find her own man."

"Ada, be nice."

"Let's forget that right now, okay? I know, I shouldn't have brought it up. Leon, please help me think of something else, if only for a little while."

Leon got behind Ada and began rubbing her shoulders. The Eurasian woman purred and moaned. Leon unzipped Ada's dress. It was new, even though she had already nearly shredded it. The major downside to the wings was Ada could not keep her dresses from getting ripped. Leon kissed Ada on the cheek.

Ada was not going to let Leon have the upper hand. Love or not, this was a battle. The woman was far more experienced, so she had to dominate. That was always how it had to be. That was one of the reasons the one time with Wesker had been so bad. He dominated her, and she couldn't handle it. Despite Catman's age, Ada had had far more partners then him. Fifty-three, according to her Score Book. She had added Leon, but she was nice about it. She gave him four stars, but only because he was so good despite it being his first time. Wesker only got one-and-a-half stars. Ada turned around and pinned Leon down.

"Ada, do you have to be on top every time?" Leon asked.

"Of course I do. Did you honestly think I'd let you dominate me?"

"This isn't about dominance. This is about the fact that I want to make love to you."

"Leon, someday you're going to realize that it's _always_ about dominance when I'm involved." Ada said with a smirk. Leon was already staring at her chest and not really paying attention to anything else. She lost the smile and bit him.

"Why is it that every time I want to have sex with you, I end up bitten?" Leon complained.

"You deserved it this time! It's not like I bit you as hard as the first time either. I didn't even draw blood!"

"Claire is right. You are a vampire. Don't do that again or I'm going to have to seriously reconsider this relationship. Erotic as it may be, it hurts like hell."

Ada began licking again, and Leon shut up for a while and let her. He started getting an idea of his own. Maybe he'd even surprise her.

Leon let Ada have her fun for the moment. He had to let her think she had won for the time being, and besides, he didn't want to get bitten again. Ada was mean when she didn't get what she wanted.

Back at the base, Alexia was amusing herself too. She knew very well when Wesker and Alfred were watching her and she'd go overboard trying to disturb them. She'd hear them snicker. And she had already shown off some pretty unpleasant things. Every time one of her twins would need something, she'd make a big deal out of it, even if it was Alexandra. At one point she wondered if Wesker had a thing for her, but quickly dismissed the thought. That was impossible. He wanted her gone as soon as possible, at least after she took care of Ada.

Yes. Alexia was certain that Chinese woman didn't have a chance. It was impossible that a commoner, particularly an Asian, could even hurt her, powers or not. She was a lot stronger than she had ever been, even though she was recovering from having children. If Wesker tried to hurt her or either of her children, she'd kill him too. She could care less about Alfred. He had been annoying her so much she was regretting using some of her own life force to resurrect him.

Alexia had nothing but instincts at that point too, and she was very good with her twins. She had never really had a mother. She had been created from Veronica Ashford's DNA, practically a clone. She and Alfred were carried by a woman who wanted in on the project. That was her mother, but she had died having the twins. Alexia knew nothing about her. Their father had never really said much about her.


	22. Chapter 22

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Wesker and Alfred had been caught by Ellie, but they still didn't know Alexia knew exactly what was going on and was still biding her time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to make the catman and the whatever-he-was that was her twin regret messing with her. Apparently, the fact that she would nurse her daughters didn't bother them as much as she thought. Alfred would've blown the "secret" if it had. Of course, that man couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. And maybe it did; Alexia hadn't decided yet.

"I thought she'd like Antonio, and she did at first. See, he was one of my friends, and I took note of the bit about his name starting with Ant and introduced him to Alexia. I didn't mean to ditch her, but I knew she'd never shut up about him. I also pretended not to like him just to encourage her. That's how Alexia is. If I had acted like I liked Antonio, she wouldn't have gone near him." Alfred was whispering to Wesker.

"That's a stupid story, pretending to hate one of your best friends just so he can breed with your sister. That's the kind of thing Chris Redfield would do, because he's stupid."

Alfred apparently wasn't paying attention. "I would think you and Alexia would get along well. You're both blonde T-virus mutants who hate Chris Redfield. You should marry my sister. You don't need that Slink."

"Alfred, I am not going to marry your sister! Once I get my hands on the T-Veronica sample, she's gone, got me? I'm just messing with her mind now. All I need is some of her blood, and I have no further use for her."

"Alexia is just being a complete bitch right now because she's going through one of her reproductive cycles. She's always pretty bad, but she only threatens to kill me when she's like this, and she does some weird things I wish she wouldn't. I had all kinds of fancy decorative soaps, and she ate half of them. She knew full well what they were; she is a super-genius after all."

"Can you be quiet before we're caught? I don't want Alexia realize we were watching her feed her daughters. She'll get very upset, and I don't want her all upset. She does have her uses, just like Ada. If we didn't hate each other so much, I might just have considered using her to bear my heir."

"Alexia says she is only having children with royalty, which is too bad, because I personally think you two would do so well together. Now excuse me, but I have to make sure there aren't any more ninja monkeys under my bed. Not to mention the fact that if I get caught spying on her; Alexia is going to force some pretty diabolical medicine into my drink. I just like dressing like a girl, not doing things that only real females should be able to do, like breast-feeding children."

"Alexia would really trust you to do that? I really thought that was an empty threat."

"Alexia doesn't believe in empty threats. She doesn't threaten, she promises. And even I don't like how she ignores Alexandra. That's not a wise thing to do. Alex is going to become distant and dangerous. She might one day believe that doing things even we consider off-limits is going to gain her mother's love. It would be funny, but I don't want it to happen. Now please. I don't want to be caught or have to fight any more ninja monkeys." Alfred took off running after he finished that sentence. Wesker found it amusing how Alexia could intimidate him so easily.

Alexia was bored out of her mind. She needed something that would make Wesker really angry at her. Many ideas came to mind, but were quickly dismissed. Dr. Jameson was kind of cute, but he wasn't worthy to sleep with her, even if she was just trying to torment Wesker, and besides, she was fertile at the time. It just wasn't safe. She didn't think she'd come into heat this soon. Being half monster was mostly an advantage, but even that had its drawbacks.

She thought of letting Wesker know she heard everything that went on in the next room considering her enhanced senses and the fact that the walls were thin as anything and then light him on fire a few dozen times, but that would ruin the fun. She wanted to set something on fire, but that would put Allison and Alexandra in danger. Also, her revenge list needed updating, but that wasn't really fun, that was just something that needed to be done. She had to cross Antonio's name off of the list since revenge had been exacted and then set her sights on Chris Redfield.

Chris. Even the thought of him made Alexia's blood boil. If not for him, she would've taken care of Wesker a long time ago. His extremely near-successful attempt at her life may have awakened some powers she didn't know she possessed, but she still loathed the man even more than Wesker. If Antonio had to be shredded into gory confetti, then Chris deserved an even worse death. Alexia had to come up with a truly fitting way to kill the man.

Alexia was trying to disturb the men, but what Alfred had said had disturbed her. Marry Wesker? What a truly sickening thought! That catman was so weak. He wasn't worthy to have anyone better than that disgusting Chinese harlot! Even Ellie was better than him! And there was the fact that he was probably more than fifteen years older than her. Far too old for her.

Alexia had one of her brilliant ideas. It would make Wesker very angry, and that would make her very happy. Alfred wouldn't like it either. Antonio had a sister, and Alexia wanted to show her the twins too. If Alexia annoyed Wesker, then a dozen other girls would make him suicidal…


	23. Chapter 23

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Wesker could not believe what he was seeing. A dozen young women had invaded, all of them European. Four of them with blonde hair and blue eyes, like Alexia. One of them looked no older than sixteen. And some of them had Alfred restrained.

"What the hell?! Great. Euro-trash!" Wesker yelled.

"These are Alexia's friends. The little one is Antonio's sister. They're in love with me, so help me!!" Alfred yelled. One of the women began kissing him. Wesker laughed and laughed until two of the girls attacked him and attempted to kiss him. One of them was the teenager

"Merina! Get off of the stupid kitty!" Alexia yelled.

"Yes Alexia. Can I see my nieces yet?" The girl asked.

"Oh no you don't! Alexia, I have to deal with you and Alfred, so get the other euro-trash out of here now!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Merina yelled. She really, really didn't like being called names, mostly because she was technically a princess. Antonio was her brother, and she hated him, and she feared Alexia.

"MERINA! END IT!!" Alexia yelled.

"He deserves it! I am not euro-trash! I'm not even German!"

"I will show you Alexandra and Allison, but you will control your temper. We realize that Mr. Kitty is very annoying, but I do not wish to have my daughters exposed to this violence so early. I will teach them how to kill nuisances, nobody else." Alexia said, leading Merina off into the room, leaving Wesker and Alfred to deal with the rest of the women. Alfred already was in trouble, because all the girls were in love with him.

"This is why I don't have a girlfriend." Alfred growled.

"Besides the fact that you're gay?" Wesker asked.

"I'M NOT GAY! JUST BECAUSE I LIKE TO DRESS LIKE A WOMAN DOESN'T MAKE ME HOMOSEXUAL!!"

"Riiiiight. Just keep telling yourself that."

"Alfie isn't homosexual, and one day soon he's going to marry me." One of the other blonde girls said, hugging Alfred.

"That's what you think! He's mine!" Another girl yelled.

"Why has Alexia been calling you a kitty?" A girl with a heavy German accent asked Wesker.

"Because Alexia is mentally ill. Get lost. I don't like any of you, and it's pretty clear Alfred doesn't either." Wesker growled.

"Of course he does! Freddy just can't decide which one of us he wants to marry, so we have to help him!"

"You wouldn't believe some of the nicknames these girls have come up with." Alfred said.

"Whatever. I'm going to go spy on your sister, so long as I don't get another look at her breasts. I'd swear she knows what I'm doing and is just playing with my mind."

Ada had left in the morning, and she was on her way back to the base as fast as her wings would carry her. It gave her some time to think, and formulate a plan. She didn't think she'd be able to take Alexia on and win, and she'd only have a chance if what Leon had told her was true and Alexia was recovering. Only Wesker would have a chance if Alexia had indeed become stronger. Chris Redfield wasn't going to survive to see his wedding day if Alexia wasn't taken care of, and much as Ada hated Chris, she didn't think he deserved to be shredded like that prince Ellie had told her about.

And Ellie's safety was another thing she had to consider. Ellie had called her recently too, complaining about the various things Alfred and Alexia would have her do. She just wanted to file again, not sort out arguments over why Alfred should never be allowed to sing or what the hell a "Slapping fish" was or how the hell Wesker got into the room. And those were some of the better things. Ada didn't want her cousin to get involved in any of this.

Ada got a call and had to land. She wished it was Wesker calling her. Instead there was a smirking Aryan woman that could only be Alexia.

"Where's Albert?" Ada asked angrily.

"The kitty is being punished for spying. I decided enough was enough and set him on fire for his perverted game, then locked him and my brother in his room. Maybe I'll let them out later. I haven't decided yet. I had to see what I'm up against for myself, Slinky."

"Slinky? What the hell does that mean, you psycho demoness?"

"PSYCHO DEMONESS?! YOU'VE JUST ERASED EVERY CHANCE OF ME SHOWING YOU MERCY, YOU AFFRONT TO NATURE!!"

"You're calling me an affront to nature? Look who's talking. You weren't even conceived naturally. I know how you came to be. Ellie has records."

"The Chinese should stay away from Europeans at all costs. I'd certainly never even allow a Chinese man near me. "

"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into, do you Lex?"

"Likewise, Slink."


	24. Chapter 24

Create. Enjoy, Destroy

**Another chapter like 14, even though it does speak of Alexia by name this time. I think I'm going to write a story about how she survived, but probably not until this is done. I've already put my other stories on hiatus for this.**

Alexia was very confident. She was indeed still recovering from having children, but she still believed that a mere Eurasian who had gotten lucky was no match for her. Ada had powers, but she wasn't as in-tune with them as Alexia. Alexia had never been a normal woman. She hadn't always had powers like that, but she had never been normal. There wasn't anything else like her in the world, not even Wesker.

Well, that wasn't entirely true anymore. The children, or at least Allison, were powerful too. And Alexia loved them both. She didn't understand love very well. She had never had a mother herself, so all she had to go on was her own instincts. She had never loved anyone before. She liked Alfred, as long as he wasn't being a complete idiot, which was rare. She knew Alfred loved her in more than one way and that had always bothered her. It just wasn't right. It was more than incest, it was TWINCEST.

Holding Allison and Alexandra was the only thing that made Alexia really happy anymore. She hated Wesker's employees, which were mostly men. Alexia swore that she'd never hire a man to work for her again. After all, all worker and soldier ants were females. The only male ants were drones, and so the only men she'd need would be those who would mate with her, the queen. And she'd allow Alfred around of course, stupid as he was.

Alfred was so disappointed when Alexia had two daughters. They both had kind of hoped for at least one boy, even though Alexia was rather happy she could have children despite all her powers and everything. She had always worried those would interfere. There was just one problem with two girls: Ashford name or not, those two would eventually marry and take their husbands names. Alexia had been smart about it and had gotten pregnant without marrying Antonio. She'd have to do that again with some other stupid prince and maybe she'd have a son or two.

Ellie had returned, so Alfred wasn't going to get into the dresses again for a while. That was a good thing. Alexia could relax. She had patched up the hole in the wall, and Wesker knew very well he couldn't pull that stunt again. Merina had found the hole while she was playing with her nieces. Alexia knew where it was, but she wanted someone else to know so she had an excuse to torture Wesker and Alfred.

Alfred was chained to a wall once Alexia had set Wesker and him on fire enough times. Now Alexia's friends could do whatever they desired to the Aryan man. And Alexia had to remember to slip Alfred some pills next chance she got. He was going to suffer the ravages of Alexandra for a long time for his behaviour! That was, however, if Alexia could put them down. This was the first chance she had actually had to be alone with them like this. She just couldn't be alone with them unless she was nursing, and even then she had to kick Alfred out several times because he was in love with her and wanted to see her breasts or something like that.

Alexia just looked at her daughters. It was possible they would be prettier than her, she thought. Antonio had been very handsome, even though the girls looked a lot more like their mother. Alexia hoped they were smarter than their father and uncle.

If Wesker was smart, he wouldn't need Ada alive to bear his heir. All he needed was a few eggs from her. He could easily implant them in another woman, like Ellie, and create an heir that way. Alexia knew all about that kind of thing, she could help (so long as Wesker didn't want to use her as the carrier). After all, that was pretty much how she and Alfred had been born.

Alexandra was a bit disappointing. Alexia didn't doubt that her firstborn had powers, in fact she knew it, but Allison was already exhibiting the powers. She had lit Alfred's favourite curtains on fire purely by accident. Alexandra hadn't done anything yet. Alexia had expected Alexandra to be the dominant twin. The girl was five minutes older than her sister after all. Alexia herself was a few minutes older than Alfred, and she had always been dominant.

Tormenting Ada, now that was also fun. The woman was clearly not fully Chinese, and it really made Alexia angry when she found out Ellie was the Slink's cousin. Irish and Chinese? That was disgusting and almost unheard of! Alexia hated the Chinese even more than she used to, and she had always abhorred them. They didn't respect females at all. In fact, they killed little girls. Having two little girls of her own made her feel so strongly about it. The Irish were a lot more sensible, even though they weren't that great either. Brits now… there was a good lot, except for Wesker. Stupid Catman and his stupid Slink were both gonna get it.


	25. Chapter 25

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Nothing could prepare Ada for arriving at the base and finding it the mess it was. Alexia or Alfred… Ada wasn't sure which, had decided to start redecorating, and half the walls were already pink. Ellie was in her office, throwing a bag of candy into the biggest ant farm Ada had ever seen.

"Is that the very colony that…?" Ada began.

"Aye. I think so. Alexia wouldn't care so much for it if twasn't the colony she found the dreadful virus in." Ellie replied. She was clearly upset, because she had fallen into her old way of speaking. She didn't speak much like an Irishwoman unless she was upset. Unlike her cousin, Ellie was full-blooded Irish, but she had lived in America since she was young and had started speaking like any other average American eventually, which kind of disappointed her parents.

"Ellie, calm yourself down. I'm here, and I'll see what I can do. I'm just happy you're alright. The Ashfords aren't a friendly pair, for sure, and Alfred thinks it's all a big joke to torture people."

"Alexia wouldn't let him do anything. She doesn't want her children to be corrupted yet. She wants to do that herself. She let me hold Alexandra… it's a shame those two are going to be evil. I've never held a little child like that. Not even Shauna. Ada, Alexia is going to kill you! Why did you come back? You're going to be killed, just like Aunt Lacey! Only you'll be murdered painfully! Alexia has plans of all sorts. She sat there and dictated all kinds of things to me, just because I do filing and she wanted these in her files. I hated hearing them, but she threatened me."

Ada went to find Wesker. The catman was in his office too, rubbing medication on some pretty bad burns.

"Sheesh. Hell Week for you too? Alexia is a demon, but I'm also a demon, remember? I'm a succubus. I don't know if I can do this. I'll need help." Ada said.

"Can't you see I'm injured? I'll just cheer you on. Can you get me some more ointment? Damn Alexia and her damn fire… I'll kill that bitch once you've softened her up. You won't die in vain, Ada."

"Great support Al."

"I don't know where that evil little terror got the idea that I had any interest in her. She just did this because she thought I was trying to rape her. Like anybody besides Alfred or that Antonio person would want to sleep with her!"

"I thought you had a thing for her a few years ago. And she's certainly attractive enough, as far as I've seen. She'd be a far better candidate for a woman to bear your heir than I am even. She may be in her thirties, but she seems rather healthy. And she has powers beyond either of ours."

"I never had a 'thing' for her. I want her power. If you actually were capable of taking her out, that would be beneficial, so long as the body stayed mostly intact. All I need is a sample of the T-Veronica virus, and I'll have everything I need to take over the world. Besides an heir of course. You kept telling me you wanted to have kids, and now you won't hear of it?"

"I was always joking. The thought of having your child is revolting."

"Are you just worried about the cat eyes? Sheesh, you females are so worried about the stupidest things. You and Alexia are so similar when it comes to that kind of thing. She won't let me near her children. All I want is to take a blood sample from one of them!"

Alexia was standing behind Wesker, but he didn't realize it until she had her hands around his throat.

"Don't… you… ever… mock… me… again!" Alexia growled while choking Wesker.

"Oh, you're a sight. I should lock you and my sister's husband Hao in a room together; have you take out the bastard. He likes to demean women. You'd murder him." Ada told the Aryan.

"Stupid Slink! I've been waiting for you so I could kill you!" Alexia yelled.

"And I've been waiting to meet you. You aren't the only woman with powers anymore, you know."

"Of course. My twin daughters have powers too. They will restore the Ashford name!"

"Only if your brother sires two sons and your daughters marry them. You know, in most places it's legal for cousins to marry. I think my youngest sister is going to end up marrying one of my Irish cousins, even though she is barren and everything so the only nieces and nephews I'll ever have will be from Kim, and she's going to have another child in a couple of months so…" Ada was saying. Alexia looked angrier and angrier the more Ada said.

"If my daughters have to marry their cousins, so be it. That will just make the bloodline even stronger! You know, if I had a cousin, I'd be thrilled to marry him!!"

"No, you just get a British woman who claims to be your mother's sister, according to Ellie's reports." Wesker stated, happily fueling the fire. He wanted to see Alexia and Ada fight, maybe videotape the whole thing.

"I don't know anything about my mother." Alexia hissed.

"My mother was murdered when I was a teenager." Ada said.

"You're lucky you knew her, filthy Slink! I can't remember her! She died having me and Alfred! Our father took two of her egg cells, infused them with Veronica's DNA, artificially inseminated them, and implanted them in her. That's how Alfred and I were created! I was born different, whereas you should be dead but aren't because somebody seriously screwed up!"

"Really? THAT'S how it happened? Alexia, you've given me a great idea. Just keep Ada alive long enough so I can extract some of her eggs, and then I can use Ellie!" Wesker said. Alexia was not so pleased with him either.


	26. Chapter 26

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

**Rycalla means something to me, but you don't get to find out until I'm finished with this story. **

Alexia's anger was so intense that Ada and Wesker could feel it. Wesker was eyeing the door, looking to escape (or go get his video camera). Ada stood her ground. If she died, she wasn't going to go easy.

"You aren't worth transforming. I'll kill you fast enough. Please don't die too fast. I want you to suffer!" Alexia yelled. Ada tensed up and the claws generated. Wesker fled before he got caught up in the battle. Alexia got very interested. "You do have powers! What other kinds of powers do you have? I want to see. It will make killing you all the more fun!"

Ada generated the wings and took to the air. Alexia got this idiotic smirk. It irritated Ada that this woman could dismiss her just like that. She decided to show off her other power and launched herself at Alexia at an impossible speed before the Aryan could react and landed a nasty hit across Alexia's chest, very narrowly missing her heart.

"YOU FILTH!! HOW DARE YOU ACTUALLY STRIKE ME!" Alexia roared.

"You underestimate me, and I don't like being called Slink, whatever that means!"

"It's a combination of slut, and chi…" Alexia never finished. Ada swatted her across the room.

"You don't seem so strong. No wonder Chris Redfield supposedly killed you." Ada growled.

Alexia got back on her feet, nearly uninjured. "I'll have you know, I was killed! It was because of a special power that I was resurrected, and that I learned how to awaken my other powers! Rycalla Eternal!"

"Now you're spouting nonsense. Now are you going to fight me like a woman or are you just going to go on and on and on about the Ashford legacy and such?"

"You stupid Slink bitch! Your mother must've been a Chinese whore!"

"I'll have you know she was a devout Irish Catholic who never got involved in anything even remotely dirty! It was my father who was Chinese, and he left China to escape communism and be able to father more than one child! However, Ellie's records say that your ancestor Veronica was a complete slut who had children out of wedlock just to preserve her name. You really do take after her, considering you did the same thing."

"Let's go outside. I will not stand here and listen to you slander Veronica and therefore me because I carry her DNA! I'm going to kill you, and you're just making the thought more and more delicious!"

"You don't seem so powerful."

Alexia glared at Ada. "Listen to me and listen well: do not get cocky. I am just not fighting you right now. If I were, you'd already be dead. That cut hurt, but I've had far worse. I do not stay wounded for long!"

"You can heal too? That just makes this worse."

Alexia started walking off. She wanted to take this outside where she'd have room to use all her powers. It was too cramped, and she didn't want to be anywhere where Alexandra and Allison would have to be evacuated quickly if things got too bad.

"You want to go outside and fly off, don't you? Are you scared?" Ada asked.

"Stop mocking me! I am merely protecting my daughters, because they are asleep inside!! They are more important than any other children in the world!!!" Alexia raged.

Ada lunged at the older woman. Alexia was fast too, and dodged rather easily. She could read Ada's movements and react accordingly. Ada wondered how Alexia knew what she was going to do.

Alfred and Wesker decided to watch, and Alfred held the two children.

Alexia spotted them and got very upset. "Take those two back…" She began. Ada hit her hard before she could finish. She got back on her feet and faced Ada. "Slink! You got lucky! Alfred was distracting me!"

"I am an opportunist."

Wesker had his video camera. "I love catfights."

"Then why don't you fight someone, Kitty? You are a cat, so therefore…" Alfred asked.

"NOT YOU TOO!!"


	27. Chapter 27

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

Alexia was still convinced she could win without having to transform. As long as she didn't show her weakness, she could take the younger woman on easily as far as she knew. Maybe seeing this would actually be good for Allison and Alexandra. Even though they wouldn't remember it, they might retain something of it. She also knew she couldn't overexert herself, or she'd end up in a lot of pain and that would mean trouble for her. It was her weakness. Why couldn't she have recovered a little more before being thrown into battle, weak opponent or not?

Ada didn't know what to make of Alexia. She knew her own powers probably didn't compare that well. It was like… a butterfly against a dragonfly. Of course, Alexia couldn't be at her full potential at the time. Mutant or not, she had had twins not too long ago. And Ada felt bad for those little girls. They would never see their father, and it was quite likely their mother would end up dead either from Wesker or the slight chance Ada had of winning.

Ada rather liked Alexia's white dress. It seemed to be new. It just needed to be red, and Ada had an idea how to make it red. She launched herself at Alexia again and the elder woman blocked her claws just enough to only take small damage. The Aryan retaliated by swatting Ada to the ground.

"You try all you want, little Slink. You are quite fast. It's unfortunate for you that I'm much faster!" Alexia taunted. She was toying with Ada. If she wanted to, she could've ended it really quick. Or so she believed. And she was still convinced Ada had no chance.

"You're smart, you're powerful, but you aren't invincible." Ada said.

"More so than you will ever be, Slink. More so even than the kitty. " Alexia hissed. She was formulating a violent assault, and she hoped Ada would fall for it. She probably couldn't handle a transformation in her state, but she wanted everyone to believe that she'd turn into a monster at a moment's notice.

Wesker noticed that Alexia wasn't using much power. Did she just believe she'd win without needing to use it or was there another reason? Alexia could've killed anyone who made her mad, yet she restrained herself. She hadn't even gotten close to transforming and slaughtering anyone. It seemed odd that Alexia Ashford was so calm the whole time, especially since she was in heat. There had to be a bigger reason the woman wouldn't use her full power.

Ada took to the air. Alexia just watched her. She wanted to see when the Eurasian woman would try to strike. She had sharp eyes. She could notice things nobody else would. All her senses were enhanced. Ada was bleeding from earlier, but only a little. Alexia could smell it, and she wanted her to bleed more.

"Look at her. She's excited. I think she smells blood. She likes blood." Alfred told Wesker.

"Ada slashed her. She's probably smelling her own blood if anything." Wesker growled.

"Nope. She doesn't get crazy over her own blood. I know that look. That other woman is bleeding. Alexia wants to find a small cut, and tear it wide open so it bleeds more. It's almost a need in her. She never had the need before. I first noticed it with one of our servants who had displeased her. She wounded him, and then she ripped him open. What she did to Antonio was similar. She found a tiny scrape he had from something, and tore into it. When she was done, she had completely shredded the git, and was covered in his blood. I had never seen her so pleased. I don't know if she can control it."

Ada didn't know where to strike. And she didn't know why Alexia didn't transform into something with wings and come after her. That longing look the older woman had… Ada didn't like it. Alexia was sniffing at something, but Ada didn't know what. Nor did she really want to know.

"ADA! SHE'S ATTRACTED TO BLOOD! DON'T LET HER HIT YOU OR SHE'LL NEVER STOP UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!!" Wesker yelled.

"That's kind of obvious. Don't allow one's opponent to have a chance at you." Ada said to herself. _So that's what the monster bitch is doing. I should've known. That's the T-virus she carries alright. She has a literal bloodlust, _She thought.

Alfred put the children down and attempted to tackle Wesker. Wesker instead pushed him down. The Aryan man was infuriated. "Don't help the bloody Slink, you kitty bastard! Nobody may hurt Queen Alexia and live!"

"Alfred, you'll tell me why Alexia is toying with Ada! Why isn't she transforming?" Wesker asked, picking Alfred up by the neck.

"D-don't question Alexia! She kn-knows what she's d-doing!"

"TELL ME WHY ALEXIA ISN'T USING HER POWER OR I'LL DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE FLUFFY PILLOWS IN THE ROOM YOU LIKE SO MUCH!!"

"She can't, for your information. She's really hurt. I don't even like the idea of her fighting in her state. If she overuses her power in her condition, she could end up severely injured or even… I shouldn't have just said that, should I have? You're going to tell your stupid Slink, aren't you? Curse my love for fluffy pillows! Alexia had better not die, you hear me? She killed Antonio, and I can't take care of children by myself!"

Wesker dropped the other man. "Oh, Alexia is going to die if she kills Ada. I'll kill her myself for ruining my weapon. And this time I'll make sure she doesn't come back. And I'll get my T-Veronica sample too. If not from her, then from two lovely little test subjects your precious Alexia provided me with!"

Alexia heard Wesker and turned her attention away from Ada. This gave the Eurasian a chance to strike and thrust her claws into the blonde woman's back. Alexia began trying desperately to get Ada off of her, and threw the younger woman to the ground. She was hurt, but Ada was hurt worse. And she wasn't in the air anymore.

"Kitty, you will not make test subjects out of my daughters as long as there is still an ounce of strength left in me! I don't care if I die doing so, I will kill you once I'm done with your pathetic little friend here!" Alexia raged. She didn't notice Ada was still conscious. And had her hand on her knife.

"That's the point. And I'd worry a lot more about what's about to happen." Wesker said.

Ada slashed Alexia's leg with her knife and got back on her feet. Alexia fell, but began trying to heal herself. Ada couldn't let that happen. She kicked the other woman in the head hard several times until Alexia coughed up blood. Alexia tried to light Ada on fire, but couldn't make contact long enough, and she was really hurt. She couldn't fight much longer.

"Wesker, stop her! She's killing Alexia! I knew fighting this soon was a bad idea! Alexia doesn't have enough power to fight back anymore!" Alfred pleaded.

"I told you not to underestimate me. You've had enough. You're a worthy adversary." Ada said. Alexia was barely conscious, and in a lot of pain. It was clear. Ada had won.


	28. Chapter 28

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

"Ada, you are a worthy weapon. Now finish her off and we can celebrate." Wesker said.

"Finish her off? She's had it Al. I won. She's really hurt and she shouldn't have fought in her condition. She's helpless." Ada replied. Alexia had lost consciousness at this point. Blood poured from her ankle and back, and from other wounds Ada had inflicted, but it wasn't like she was dying at the moment.

"Ada, kill her before she can heal! You are right. She's helpless now, and that's why this is the perfect opportunity to destroy her! If you let her go, she won't forget this, and she'll seek revenge! KILL HER! DO IT NOW!"

"I can't take her life. She's evil, she's heartless, but she has children. I should kill her, I would kill her, but…I saw my own mother slain before my eyes. It has affected me and my sisters more than I know. These two… if not for them I would kill her, but then again if not for them I would be dead. I cannot destroy their mother."

"She'd kill you without a moment's hesitation."

"I don't care. I'm not like her. I'm not allowing innocent children to be abused. I'm Ada Wong, and that's not how I do things. I may be an assassin, but I am not killing a helpless woman just so you can use her equally helpless children for your stupid little desires. If my mother had never been killed, who knows how I would've turned out? I probably would've never met Leon, but that's about the only con I can think of. These girls already are never going to meet their father. I just can't take their mother from them."

"You've never had any qualms…"

Ada picked up Alexia and laid her at Alfred's feet. "Wesker, be a quiet kitty for once, you hear me? I'm not killing Alexia today, this discussion is over. She may cause trouble again, but I can't make myself do it." She turned to Alfred. "You take her and get the hell out of here. I don't want to catch either of you around these parts again, or else. I might not be so merciful next time."

"You're not as smart as I once thought. Alexia is going to kill you first chance she gets. You can be sure of that." Wesker growled as Alfred tried to figure out how to wake his sister up so he wouldn't have to carry her.

"I don't know about that. I had a perfect chance to kill her, and I didn't. Evil as she is, that might make her not want to kill me as much as she did earlier."

"No. I know Alexia. She isn't going to let this go. You hurt her, and she won't forgive that. She's like me in that respect. Damn that Chris Redfield…"

"Wesker, be quiet." Ada snapped. She generated the wings again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where else? I have to let Leon know I'm still alive. Don't try to stop me. I'll just be on my way, and in a few weeks I'll get to see Chris and Jill get married!"

Alexia's eyes snapped open. Ada was worried for a second, but the older woman didn't make a move to fight again. She tried to get up, but couldn't.

"I haven't had a chance to heal you yet. You should stay still." Ada said.

"Don't you dare heal her!" Wesker yelled.

"I was just going to make sure she doesn't bleed to death. That would be an embarrassing death for someone as strong as she is."

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Alexia asked in a whisper.

"Because I saw my own mother killed before me. I wasn't going to put your twins through that, especially since they have no father. Lose the ego Lex. I don't want to have to fight you again. I'm off to see my boyfriend. You kids play nice, got me?"

Ada flew off. Wesker picked Alexia up, which made Alfred upset but he couldn't do anything without possibly hurting his sister.

"You aren't getting off so easy. You put me through hell, and I have special plans for you, you little whatever you are." Wesker growled.

"A mix of things, that's what we are." Alfred said. "We've got mostly British, but our mother had a lot of Aryan blood in her."

"Alfred, just be quiet. We didn't have much of a mother. Father just needed egg cells from a woman. _He sacrificed her for the project_!! I don't want to discuss it. It's your fault we're in this mess. Kitty, if you don't put me down RIGHT NOW…" Alexia complained.

"You can't do anything. I'll have to think of a suitable punishment for you later, but now you're having a nice visit with Dr. Robinson over in research." Wesker said.


	29. Chapter 29

Create, Enjoy, Destroy

**And now, the conclusion. YES. I realize Alexia is wildly OOC in this chapter, but there is a good reason. You just don't get to really know it yet.**

"I don't see why we couldn't have made this a double wedding." Leon grumbled.

"I would've had to have time to get Gwynneth to fly out for it. She lives in Ireland. And Kim just had her new son so I don't want to cause her any unnecessary stress. She'd be worried, considering her horrible marriage. I would like Ming to be our flower girl when we do get married. She's actually learning a little English finally. I sincerely hope she doesn't talk like Kim." Ada explained. She was wearing a new red dress and Leon had a nice formal suit.

"I can't believe Chris actually asked _Wesker_ to be his best man. He's insane."

"I don't think Wesker will actually show up. I wonder what he's been up to. I haven't seen him since… you know. I got a disturbing message about the catman from someone who signed their message A.V.A."

"Chris says he gets threatening letters from someone who uses those initials."

"And probably thinks it's me. He's still sure I'm 'Ava the Japanese Prostitute'."

Wesker surprising did show up right in the middle of the exchanging of vows, and he wasn't alone. Alexia stood by his side. Jill's maid of honour, Claire, started fidgeting nervously.

"Alexia?! You were killed! Chris killed you himself! 'Not enough left to glue back together', weren't those your exact words Chris?" Claire asked angrily.

"Don't worry! Mr. Linear Launcher will take care of that! And this time, she won't come back!" Chris yelled happily, pulling out his rocket launcher. "Ya remember this, Lexi?"

"Not again." Alexia said.

Jill grabbed the launcher. "Christopher Redfield! You agreed no weapons!! Can't you go one day without blowing something to bits? This was supposed to be all about our love, and you PROMISED you wouldn't bring so much as a handgun! I left all my weapons at home!" She cried. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Fear not. We're just playing Wedding Crashers. It was Alexia's idea. We aren't interested in killing you today. Any other day, you're fair game, but not today." Wesker said.

"Quite right. Just remember I will destroy you someday. I've told you numerous times, nobody attempts to annihilate Alexia Veronica Ashford and gets away with it!"

"Can we just get married now? Chris, you aren't getting your linear launcher back for a week! Now continue the vows. Miss Ashford, I know exactly who you are and what you've done, what you're responsible for, and Chris will attend to you eventually, but right now I'd much rather marry him for some reason."

Alexia spotted Ada. "Wesker, you're supposed to be Chris's best man, isn't that what the invite said? I have business to attend to." She growled. Wesker was surprised she called him by name for once and not "Kitty". Alexia sat down next to Ada.

"Hey, this is the demoness responsible for most of our problems? She's cuter than I expected." Leon said.

"Leon, she's going to do something! Run!" Ada cried, claws generating.

"Don't even think about attacking me. I'm not here to hurt you. I feel a bit of a kinship now. You and I are the most powerful women alive, even though I'm still far more powerful than you. You interest me. You know, I would like to research you and your powers. The T-virus was a big accomplishment, but there is still more I'd like to do. Wesker and I… we worked out quite an agreement. I read Ellie's report on you."

"So now Wesker has a top Umbrella researcher working for him. Great."

"No. Kitty and I have reached an understanding that I am not working for him and with Umbrella mostly gone… perhaps I will follow in my grandfather's footsteps and found my own company, I haven't decided yet. I am just telling you I am not out to kill you. I still am going to be queen, and a queen needs her servants. I want all my personal servants to be females, like worker and soldier ants. Are you good with children? Alexandra and Allison need caretakers."

"Where are your brats?"

"I will look past you calling my princesses brats this once. They're with Alfred. I told him what would happen if he pretended to be me. I told him if I caught him he was going to have to perform some of my duties to the girls for a while. I slipped him medicine, and it's rather diabolical. You see…"

"I'd rather not know. Is it really that fun to be evil? I'm not technically evil myself, but I have done some bad things."

"I do what I was bred to do. I can't really help it sometimes. Discovering the T-virus was purely accidental too. My father created me and Alfred to restore the family, and we're doing a fine job of it too. I have done evil things, but they are also great things. I don't know why I derive pleasure from such things, but I do. Maybe Veronica really was a demon."

"Don't go blaming your behaviour on being part demon."

"I carry her bloodline."

"My mother was a Catholic and raised me as one but I don't believe half of what she used to tell me. My father was Buddhist, yet I am very violent."

"Demon blood affects many generations. Veronica was a love demon, according to one of the stories. A succubus. I always thought it was just a story, but there may be truth to it. She's the earliest known member of the Ashford family to be of any note. Nobody knew too much about her. I didn't even believe in demons until a year ago. I'm always so angry. I can't help it. The only way to get rid of the anger is to cause suffering. Ryca… my dear friend and rescuer… she said that this kind of thing sounds like demonic blood."

"Are you okay? You aren't being evil right now."

"I am restraining myself for a reason. Hey, I think your filthy friends just said 'I do'. I'm not finished with you yet. This is rather important. Come with me. I'll explain the rest soon enough. About Rycalla… about Winterkill… about me. And about your powers…"

"My powers are not for you to fool around with!"

Alexia looked Ada straight in the eyes. "I don't want your powers. I could care less about you, but this is urgent. You won't believe what Wesker has done to Ellie. He apparently had extracted egg cells from you a long time ago. This is bad… this is bad for the both of us, and only by working with me can we survive. I am a monster, but what Wesker is doing is beyond even me. We have to stop him somehow. It will take time, but we have time. I know about your powers. And I'm going to increase them. We will stop Wesker. You have to keep Chris off my back though too."

"Don't worry about Chris. He'll have his hands full with his new wife."

"What about me?" Leon asked.

"You are vital too. I know you don't trust me, but I am speaking the truth. Nothing I can do will atone for the T-virus, but maybe if I do this, I can live with myself… and my children and I can live in peace for a while."

**Okay. I'm leaving the rest off. I'm sorry if I ended this badly. There will be a sequel eventually and all will be explained, but I'm going to write a new story. One that explains how Alexia survived and all that. I had fun writing this and would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed, cho.**


End file.
